Silver
by The T.V. God
Summary: Ron loses his family and runs away. When he returns a villain what will Kim do. Especially when he’s dating her worse enemy. RonShego. Edited by Ace Lannigan, check out some of his stories on this site.
1. Fired and Fire

Hello boys and girls and welcome to my first Kim Possible story so please review ok. This is going to take awhile to write so sit back and enjoy the show.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Silver

Chapter 1:Fired and Fire

Kim and Ron sat in a plane on their way back from a mission it was night outside the mission having taken all day. They were older now both of them were seventeen. Things hadn't really changed they still looked the same although older and Ron had got a bit more muscular from the missions. He was still unpopular while Kim was still popular. They sat in silence as Kim looked annoyed at something Ron appeared unaware of.

"So Kim I think that was a really good mission don't you?" Ron said smiling over at Kim as he closed his eyes leaning back in his chair.

"Good!" Kim shouted looking madder at Ron by the second, "you nearly destroyed a whole village."

"Yeah but you told me to distract them so I fried the laser and it just set off the volcano, you stopped it," Ron said as if it was nothing.

"But that's it you always do something like that," Kim said her angry face turning into a serious one.

"Yeah but I promise I wont do anything like that again I only did it this time because Rufus isn't here. You know he's sick so I left him home" Ron explained.

"No Ron its…" Kim stopped as she looked down at her feet, "I don't think you should go on missions anymore."

"What!" Ron shouted standing up, "you can't do that I've been going on missions since we started."

"I know Ron but that doesn't change my mind you've got stronger since we began but you still get in the way more than you help."

"So that's it," Ron said sitting back down, "you're just ending a twelve year friendship."

"No, we can still be friends," Kim said walking over to Ron and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No I bet I'll get in the way than too" Ron said moving Kim's hand off his shoulder and moving over close to the window looking out it angrily.

"Fine if you're going to be that way maybe we shouldn't be friends," Kim said sitting down away from Ron and looking out the other window. They sat in silence for awhile but than Ron's eyes went huge as he saw something outside the window he stood, looking shocked and scared.

"Pull over or something!" he shouted at the pilot.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked sounding worried but Ron just ignored her yelling at the pilot to land anywhere. The plane landed in the school parking lot and Ron jumped out running in the direction of his house Kim followed close behind after quickly thanking the pilot. As she tried to catch up with Ron a fire truck dove by them. Kim and Ron made it to Ron's house which was covered in flames.

Ron pushed through the crowd that had come to see what was happening followed by Kim as he shouted, "Mom," "Dad," "Rufus." He made it to the police tape and ducked under it trying to run into his burning house, but two policeman stopped him. "No let go that's my house!" he shouted struggling with the two man.

"What's going on?" Kim asked one of the policeman.

"Electrical fire two people were inside they didn't make it, that poor kid," the man said looking down and shaking his head. Kim looked over to where Ron was to find the two police offices that were holding him back now looking for him.

"Ron!" Kim shouted looking for him, she found him outside the crowd getting on his motor scooter. "Ron wait!" Kim yelled running over to where Ron was, "don't go."

"…What do you…care I thought…we weren't…friends…anymore," Ron said a few tears running down his face as he sniffled, he started up the scooter and drove off.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, about to run after him but she was stopped by the hand of the policeman that had told her about what happened.

"Let him go he needs some time alone," the man said watching Ron go, "if he isn't back in forty-eight hours we'll put out a missing persons notice."

"Okay" Kim said after watching Ron round a corner.

"Come on I have to ask you some questions," the policeman said leading Kim over to a police car. Kim looked in the direction Ron had drove off in and she couldn't help thinking what was going through his head right now or even if he was going to come back.


	2. Wellcome to The Team

Hi I'm back and ready for more. Thank you Champagne Supernova in the sky that was by far one of my best reviews I'll try harder next time and touch up the last chapter. Although I don't know what you mean by "there is always punctuation inside the quotes" so clear that up in your next review please

Chapter 2:Welcome to The Team

Ron didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care but he knew he was going somewhere important. He drove for most of the night the tears having run out a couple miles back. He was making good time for being on a scoter but he wasn't exactly conserving gas something he was nearly out of. He ran out of gas and hit a patch of mud at the same time, he skidded out of control. His bike tipped over into the mud he got covered in it and his bike was covered in it as well. That's when he saw where he had been going, Drakken's castle. A year ago

Drakken had set up a permanent lair somewhere that wasn't on any maps and looked like a run down castle.

Ron walked up to the castle grabbing the knocker he banged on it and a minute later the door opened. "That's it?" He said looking around expecting something more.

"Whatever," he took a step forward and a trap door opened up under him sending him through a long tunnel and spitting him out in a cage that was in a lab.

Shego sat in the lab outside the cage and she sighed as she saw Ron. "We've caught a buffoon," she said into a intercom system and in a second Drakken was there in a robe and bunny slippers.

"What's going on," Drakken said he looking pretty tried and confused.

"Are those bunny slippers?" Ron asked smiling at the world famous villain.

"That isn't the point where is Kim Possible?" he said looking around the room as if she was about to crash through the door at any minute.

"She isn't here," Ron said his face turning serous at the mention of Kim, "I came alone."

"What! Do have any idea what time it is?" Drakken shouted waving his arms in frustration,

"where's Kim then?"

"I don't know I'm not Kim's friend anymore" he said getting angry at Drakken even though he knew he didn't know what the situation was.

"Ah did little Kim dump you?" Shego said sarcastically smiling.

"1. Me and Kim were just friends and 2. Yeah," Ron said looking down at the ground sadly.

"Than why did you come here?" Drakken asked.

"I came to….join up," Ron said looking more serious then the two villains had ever saw him before.

"What!?!" Shego said after a second that seem to last a eternity.

"I said I want to join," Ron repeated more loudly and slowly.

"I now what you said," Drakken said sounding intrigued by the question, "but why did you say it."

"Because," Ron said, "I lost my parents and my best friend today and I don't feel like a hero or even a sidekick right now." Drakken want over to the controls and pushed a button that made the cage sink into the ground.

"What if it's a trap?" Shego said a little shocked by the whole situation.

"Hmmm in that case…" Drakken said walking over to a table he took a gun off it and fired a laser at Ron. Ron screamed as the laser hit him but it didn't seem to do anything.

"There, all tracking devices on you are fried. Do you still want to join?"

"Ah yeah," Ron simply answered.

"Great!" Drakken said cheering up, "Shego take mister…um…take him to his room."

"We don't have a spare room," Shego said looking Ron up and down.

"Then he gets your room" Drakken said.

"What!" Shego yelled running over to Drakken and getting in his face, "why does he get my room."

"Because he knows Kim Possible's weaknesses something you don't."

"Um I'll just sleep on the floor," Ron said stopping the argument.

"You better" Shego growled at Ron, "this way," she said walking down a hall. Ron followed behind her as she lead him all through the castle pointing out important areas as she passed them. Finally they made it to a room in one of the towers Shego opened the door to reveal her large room.

Ron walked into the room that was painted a deep green. There was a training mat with dummies that looked pretty used all of them with a picture of Kim on them on one side of the room. There was a dresser and a large bed in the centre of the room and a closet and a door that Shego explained was to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"You can sleep over there," Shego said pointing to a empty place on the floor beside her bed. She walked over to her closet opening it and grabbing a blanket and pillow she throw them to Ron.

He caught them and set up camp were Shego pointed she then took out a pair of plain green pyjamas and walked to the bathroom. "Look at me when am changing and I'll kill you," she said going into the bathroom.

"That's fair," Ron said lying down and thinking about what was happening. "What am I doing," he thought looking up at the ceiling, "I just joined up with two of the worlds most wanted."

That's when the thoughts of what happened to his parents and Rufus and tears came with them, that's when Shego came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas.

"Are you crying?" Shego asked him as she climbed into her bed.

"What's it to you?" Ron said turning away from her.

"I'm serous," Shego said reaching down and grabbing Ron's shoulder turning him to face her, "now what's wrong."

"Well today Kim said I couldn't go on any more missions, my parents died in a fire and I got covered in mud."

"Yeah speaking of go take a shower," Shego said pointing to the bathroom.

"I thought you said you were serous?!?" Ron yelled at Shego sitting up.

"Sorry," Shego said, "but you got to admit you fit the descriptions of a villain."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been picked on since birth when you probably have the skill to beat up the guys that do it and now all the people around you betray you or die"

"You know you're right I should be a villain," Ron said looking confident.

"Now go take a shower," Shego said pointing back at the bathroom.

"Ok!" Ron said getting up and walking to the bathroom. About a half a hour later Ron walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. "These were the only things I have not covered in mud hope you don't m…" he cut him self off when he noticed Shego was fast asleep. He walked over and smiled down at her, "ah she almost doesn't looks evil when she's sleeping."

He tucked her in and walked over to his spot on the floor going to sleep still unsure if what he did was the right choice but all that could wait for tomorrow.


	3. Silver Is Born

Chapter 3:Silver Is Born

Kim sat at Bueno Nacho with Monique, both looked depressed and were chewing on Nacos.

"This is all that's cops fault," Kim said putting down the food she was eating, not because she didn't liked it but it reminded her of Ron.

"Yeah what was with that," Monique said putting down her food, "you say he just said let him go."

"Yeah and than he asked me all these stupid questions like what's you relationship with the family," Kim said badly imitating the police office. "I'm sure he thought I was Ron's girlfriend."

"Maybe we should get Wade to look for him?" Monique suggested.

"Yeah the police haven't made any progress and its been a week," Kim said taking out her Kimmunicator and calling Wade.

Wade popped up on the scene slurping a slushy, "what's up Kim have they found Ron yet?"

"No but I was wondering if you could find him?" Kim asked hopping she was going to find Ron.

Wade sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that," Wade said. Kim and Monique's faces dropped at his words. "I tried that already all Ron's trackers are shut off."

"What!" Kim and Monique shouted together.

"Don't worry there just shut down he's probably still alive," Wade said trying to calm the girls down.

"Probably!" Kim yelled at Wade, "your not helping."

"I mean differently," Wade said smiling sheepishly, "…I hope," he turned off the Kimmunicator from his side quickly after that.

"Well that wasn't reassuring at all," Monique said laying her head on the table.

"Yeah," Kim said standing up, "I'm going to go look for Ron myself," she said walking out and leaving Monique alone.

Ron and Shego fought on the training mat in Shego's room that was clear of all Kim dummies, Ron was wearing Drakken's basic uniform. Ron was doing well blocking all of Shego's punches and kicks and throwing a few himself. Shego ran up to the wall doing a back flip off it she want to kick Ron on her way back down but Ron grabbed her foot throwing her to the other side of the mat.

Shego landed rolling on the mat back into her attack stance, "you've…gotten…good,"

Shego said panting heavily.

"I…was always…good," Ron said panting as much as her. This fight had been going on for a hour or two and Ron was winning despite looking as tired as Shego. "You want to go again?" Ron said claming down.

"You're right," Shego said dropping her attack stance and taking a breather, "I don't know why Kim dumped you"

"Hey I told you me and Kim weren't going out," Ron said, "and is that never mentioning it again."

"Sorry," Shego apologized, "I think its about time you go on your first job," she said smiling over at Ron. "But you can't fight in that," Shego said looking at the basic uniform Drakken had given Ron for training. Shego had stolen him a bunch of normal clothes.

"Way ahead of you," Ron said turning his head to the door he whistled sharply, "Drakken bring it in." Drakken walked into the room pushing a rack with a single dry-cleaning bag on it, "wait till you see this," Ron said grabbing the bag and going into to the bathroom.

When Ron was getting changed Shego looked over at Drakken as if to say what are you up to. But Drakken just had that dopey smile he always got on his face when he made something good.

Ron stepped out of the bathroom with his new suit on, "what do you think?" the suit was half sliver and half black and covered all of Ron's body. On the crest the right was silver and the left was black, the glove on the black side was silver and the other glove was black and on the silver side. The pants and boots followed the same pattern along with the belt only they went against the shirt black part of shirt on silver part of pants. The mask was black with goggles built into it one of the lenses was black the other silver.

"What does it do?" Shego asked walking around Ron examining the suit.

"Oh it does everything" Drakken said smiling "it can track people, check their health, its got a belt full of gadgets," Drakken said pointing to the silver and black belt.

"Plus it has this cool voice changer," Ron said in a raspy voice that wasn't his own after tapping his throat. "Oh and these" Ron said igniting his hand with a flame similar to Shego's only silver.

"It's missing something, " Shego said tapping her lip, Ron put his hands down putting out the flames as Drakken eyes widen.

"Didn't you just hear what I said!" Drakken yelled, "it has everything." Shego just ignored him thinking that's when it seemed to don on her.

"I got it!" she said running over to Ron's closet she opened it taking out a long black trench coat like jacket with silver trimming. She went over to Ron sliding the jacket on, "there that completes the outfit plus its my favourite jacket on you" she said smiling at her new partner in crime.

"Just call me Silver," Ron said flexing his muscles.

"Silver?" Shego asked.

"It's a work in progress."

Drakken smiled at the pair, "and so it begins Sliver is born and he and Shego will destroy Kim Possible."


	4. Kim met Silver

Chapter 4:Kim meet Silver

Two dark figures jumped from building to building. You could tell they were going somewhere important by their speed. They stopped on top of a building with a skylight in the roof looking down through it they began to talk.

"Okay Shego you cut the power and open a hole in this skylight. I'll do the rest."

"Gotcha," Shego said walking over to the fuse box on the roof she got rid of the lock with her powers and then shut the power down in the museum. She then went back to the skylight and melted a hole in the glass making it big enough for Ron to fit through.

Ron went over to the hole and without a second look jumped down. Ron's jacket lifted up during the three story fall from the skylight to the floor. He hit the floor with barely a sound landing perfectly on his feet. Walking over to the diamond display in the middle of the room he looked in on the large diamond. It had many beams of light hitting it and reflecting back into the sides of the glass container.

He lifted up his collar speaking into a radio built into it. "The diamond has got its own power source. What should I do?"

Shego responded from the other side, "Drakken gave you all those gadgets, use them."

Ron shut off the radio taking out a suction cup with a button on the back and two spikes with the tips turned down on ether side. He extended the spikes with his hand then he placed it on the glass and without letting go he pushed the button. The spikes spun around and when they stopped Ron lifted the glass off and put it down beside the case. Ron reached into his belt taking out a glass replica of the diamond. Moving so fast you couldn't even see it he replaced the diamond putting the real one in his belt. He took the glass that he had cut off placing it back he ignited his hands and melted the glass back into place.

"All done," he said into his radio.

"

Is it safe?" Shego asked.

"They wont know until its to late," he said tapping the glass, that's when it came loose and fell over setting off the alarms. "Oops."

Guards basted into the room as Shego dropped a rope down to Ron he grabbed the rope and Shego lifted him into the air before the guards could get to him.

"You set off the alarms!" Shego yelled at Ron as they jumped off the side of the building.

"Its my first mission," Ron said as he landed on his scooter and Shego on her hover board.

They both took off although Shego had to slow down because of Ron's slowness. "You sure you can keep up on that?"

Ron smiled "Lets just say my clothes aren't the only things Drakken upgraded."

Ron revved the engine on his scooter and it transformed, panels turning and growing. The scooter became a sleek black racing bike. He easily passed Shego as fire came out of his exhaust. He slowed down for Shego this time, "sure you can keep up on that?" he said mocking her.

"Screw this," Shego said jumping off her board sending it into the wall with a small explosion. She landed on the back of the bike grabbing onto Ron as they sped down the highway.

As this was happening Kim was on her own red and blue motorcycle Wade had built her and that Ron had named The KP-Cycle. That's who she was looking for right now, Ron. She stopped the bike taking off her helmet she sighed. That's when Wade popped up on the Kimmunicator mounted in the motorcycle.

"Kim somebody just stole the biggest jewel in the country!" he shouted at Kim.

"Shego," Kim said.

"No it's a new guy," Wade said, "think you can handle him."

"Sure I'll take a break from looking for Ron," she said putting her helmet on, "where is this guy."

As she finished her sentence two people on a racing bike zoomed by.

"That's him," Wade said.

Kim followed on her bike watching as the girl in the back turned around Shego smiled at Kim waving to her.

"It is Shego," Kim said.

Shego learned forward whispering in Ron's ear, "we got a Kim on are tail."

Ron smiled as he tapped his throat turning the bike to stop it he blocked Kim's path. Kim turned her bike losing control she jumped off the bike before it exploded into the wall. Taking of her helmet she threw it off to the side preparing for a fight.

"That's coming out of your allowance," Ron said in that raspy voce.

"Who's this Shego? Your new boy toy?" Kim asked smiling.

"This is Silver," Shego said smiling, "and he'll be kicking your ass now." Shego said as she pushed Ron forward into Kim.

Kim attacked Ron kicking and punching at him as Ron blocked all her hits. "What are you doing!" Shego shouted.

"Blocking" Ron said as he continued to block Kim's attacks.

"Well fight back," Shego shouted at him.

"Ok."

Ron did a back flip kicking Kim sending her back a few feet he ignited his hands and began his attack.

Kim tried to stop the attacks but Silver kept landing blows. His style was confusing a mix of Shego's and something like Monkey Fist's.

Finally he landed a high kick that sent Kim flying into the wall. He ran over tapping the side of his head numbers began to run across the inside of his lenses. Kim recognized the eyes behind the lenses but she couldn't make them out as she was losing consciousness.

"What are you doing!" Shego shouted at him.

"Diagnostic check" Silver said, Kim could tell he was masking his voce as she was so close to him but she couldn't make out his real voce.

"Well come on!" Shego yelled at him.

With a groan he got up, hoping on the motorcycle Shego getting on the back. The last thing Kim saw before she lost consciousness was Shego waving at her as the pair drove off into the night.


	5. The True Beginning

Ok boys and girls I have found my editor, "Ace Lannigan". By the way, he was the only one to send an e-mail. What is wrong with you people? Anyway let me say something in response to KP4me's review. Yes, this does share some similarities with "Sidekicks Revenge". Except it won't end the same. I promise. Although you'll see another similarity in this chapter. In case you're wondering, that was the first KP story I read so my writing would be a bit similar.  
  
Chapter 5:The True Beginning  
  
Ron and Shego were fighting on the training mat. Actually they were talking more than fighting, Ron was in his Silver costume, minus the mask. Ron's looks had changed in the past two months. After a long string of successful robberies, he decided it was time for a new image. He let his hair grow down to the shoulder and had his eyebrow, right ear and tongue pierced.  
  
"So Ron, you got any idea what Drakken wants us to steal yet?" Shego asked as she high kicked Ron.  
  
"Probably something sparkly," Ron said blocking the kick and throwing a punch at Shego.  
  
Shego grabbed Ron's fist, flipping him onto the mat, "You know…Drakken, I don't even think he wants to take over the world anymore."  
  
"Yeah our successful crimes have made him a bit more greedy than crazy," Ron said as he kicked Shego's legs out from under her.  
  
Shego fell on top of Ron facing him, she didn't move just looked into his eyes as he looked back. Shego could feel Ron's breath on her lips as he was panting from the fight and Ron could feel hers. That's when Shego closed the small space between them with a passionate kiss. Ron didn't pull away when Shego's tongue entered his mouth. Instead he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same. Finally Shego pulled away when she ran out of air. A feral smile came over her face as she leaned down for a another kiss.  
  
Ron stopped her with two of his fingers. "Wait, what - I mean how - where is this going?"  
  
"To the bed if you'll give me a second." Shego said leaning down to kiss him before Ron stopped her again.  
  
"I mean why did you do it?" Ron asked as Shego still lay on top of him.  
  
"I don't know," Shego said playing with some of Ron's hair. "You're kind of cute and funny and I like you. Is it against the law to kiss a guy I like?"  
  
"When the guy you like is seventeen and you're twenty something I think it is."  
  
"Well we do things way more illegal than that everyday, and I'm only twenty-six," Shego said as she continued to play with Ron's hair. "The question is do you like me?"  
  
Ron looked into Shego's eyes as she looked back into his. He rolled them over on the mat so he was on top and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "Yes."  
  
Meanwhile Kim was eating with Monique at Bueno Nacho again. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, her hair was a mess and she wasn't touching her food.  
  
"You ok Kim?" Monique asked, noticing how depressed Kim looked.  
  
"Its just this Silver guy - and with Ron still missing, its really throwing me off" Kim said holding her head.  
  
"Yeah I mean you can't get this guy, the police can't catch him. What are we going to do?"  
  
"That is what I am here to figure out," said a familiar voice. Kim turned her head to see Will Du.  
  
"Will? What are you doing here?" Kim asked him.  
  
"Global Justice sent me to help with this Silver situation," Will said in his plain voice.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Kim asked.

"Next time he steals something. We will track him and his accomplice Shego. When we find them we will confront them."  
  
"Okay then I guess its just a matter of time," Kim said.  
  
"Yes. And on a side note where is Ron?" Will asked.  
  
"Ron's been missing since his house burnt down and his parents died" Kim said bowing her head as memories came back.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll give my condolences at the funeral," Will said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Kim said as she thought just how stupid could Will be? The funeral had taken place 7 weeks ago. Ron hadn't been there, but Kim knew that he was mourning the loss in his own way. He had to be, for him not to…that wouldn't be the Ron she knew.  
  
By now Shego and Ron were laying in Shego's bed. Ron was wide eyed and Shego had a pleased smile on her face.  
  
"You know I think we should go solo, or duo, or something," Ron said turning to look at Shego.  
  
"And what makes you think this?" Shego asked smiling at Ron.  
  
"Well I want people to know who I am, and I can't do that working for Drakken."  
  
"You know I always did want to get away from Drakken and go solo, sure lets go lover boy," Shego said picking up Ron's clothes from the floor.  
  
Drakken was speaking to Professor Dementor. Drakken was wearing diamond rings and a lot of gold chains.  
  
"So Drakken. You seem to be doing well." Dementor said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Oh yes ever since I brought on Ron - I mean Silver. I can't lose. He and Shego, they're - they're unstoppable." Drakken said smiling. That's when the wall behind him exploded, sending him flying.  
  
Shego and Ron stood in the entrance to the room. Ron had his mask off, tucked into his belt for safe keeping. He smiled as he refastened a small bomb into its clip on his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing!" Drakken yelled.  
  
Shego attacked without mercy, kicking Drakken hard in the gut, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Well you see, we learned that we're better than you and that, we don't need you. So we'll be taking these," Shego said as she ripped the gold chains from Drakken's neck.  
  
"And these" Ron said as he pulled the rings off Drakken's fingers. They then headed to the door, both smiling widely.  
  
"You know something Drakken? You're right," Dementor said walking over to Drakken and kicking him in the side. "They are unstoppable."


	6. Silver Ron

Hey boys and girls I'm back, and no I'm not leaving. Okay that was a bad joke and this note isn't going to be long because I don't have much to talk about because you guys didn't review. Maybe because of inconvenient updating time but that's okay I guess. Anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
**Chapter 6: Silver**** Ron**  
  
Kim sat with Will in her room. He wasn't exactly good company, and he actually looked a bit confused by most of the stuff in her room. But the bad company would end as Kim's Kimmunicator went off.  
  
"What's happening!" Will asked grabbing the Kimmunicator from Kim.  
  
"Kim! Its." Wade cut himself off when he saw Will. "Did I hack into GJ again?"  
  
"Give me that." Kim said taking the Kimmunicator back.  
  
"What did he say about Global Justice?" Will asked.  
  
His question went unanswered as Kim asked. "What's the sitch?"  
  
"Shego and Silver just stole a one of a kind diamond from a museum in Upperton but they're cutting through Middleton."  
  
"One of a kind? But they mostly steal things they can easily fence. Why steal something they can't like that?" Kim wondered out loud. "And they never cut through here."  
  
"It doesn't mater." Will said "The point is we have them now." He walked out the door heading for his GJ motorcycle outside.  
  
Kim turned off the Kimmunicator heading after Will. "I'm driving."  
  
Ron and Shego had just finished circling the block for the fifth time. Ron had his mask on.  
  
"God, will this girl never show?" Shego said grabbing on to Ron a bit more tightly. Allowing her self for the first time to enjoy the closeness.  
  
That's when Kim came up behind them on the GJ motorcycle with a unhappy Will on the back.  
  
"There she is, and she's got a boy scout with her." Ron said, he himself enjoying the closeness.  
  
Ron turned the bike around on the back wheel facing Kim dead on. Kim was forced to turn the bike or crash into them. She turned it and had a feeling of déjà vu as she and Will jumped off before the motorcycle crashed into a wall and exploded.  
  
"Wow two in two months, going for the record KP?" Ron asked not bothering to turn on his voice changer.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Kim said as she couldn't believe who's voice that was.  
  
"KP," Ron said, taking off his mask. "What I always call you."  
  
"No Ron it can't be you," Kim said shocked as she saw her best friend of twelve years revealed as one of her greatest enemies.  
  
"Must be the hair." Ron said to Shego. "I grew it a bit."  
  
"I think its sexy," Shego said as she leaned in and began to kiss Ron deeply right in front of Kim, Ron kissing her back.  
  
"Stop that!" Kim shouted as she began to get sick watching her archenemy and who she thought was her best friend make out right in front of her.  
  
Shego broke the kiss a smile on her face as she turned to Kim, "I know why she doesn't thinks its you." She said smiling as Ron wrapped his arm around her. "She doesn't think you could beat her so many times."  
  
"Oh well I can Kim and I'm going to do it again right now." Ron said with his own evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
"But why?" Kim asked still in shock.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ron spat at her. "We're not friends anymore. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah Kim he has better friends now," Shego said leaning into him, "much better."  
  
"Come on Kim." Ron said as he let go of Shego and took up an attack stance. "Lets go."  
  
"I cant fight you," Kim said.  
  
"Well I can," Will said, as he punched Ron in the face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kim shouted at Will  
  
"Fighting." Will said blocking some of Ron's attacks. "I suggest you do the same, Shego is about to kick you in the head."  
  
Kim turned in time for Shego's kick to hit dead on sending her back a few feet.  
  
"My boyfriend should take care of your boy scout quickly." Shego said as if on cue as Ron hit Will sending him flying in-between the girls.  
  
"What did you do to Ron?" Kim said as she attacked Shego with no mercy landing a few serious blows. Including one to the face that knocked Shego back a few feet.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Shego said wiping the blood from her lip, "he came to me." Shego tried a dropkick but Kim blocked it with her arms. Shego leaned in and whispered in Kim's ear. "You know what else? He's good in bed too."  
  
Kim growled as she threw a punch, which Shego easily avoided.

"Getting angry princess?" Shego laughed as Kim attacked again but Ron was having his own problems.  
  
He and Will were exchanging blows as Will tried to talk. "In the name- of the United-States of- America I must- bring you in. You have the- right- to remain." Will was cut of as Ron kicked him in the mouth.  
  
"Just shut up and fight!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Your choice." Will said spitting out a tooth.  
  
They began to fight more intensely exchanging blows left and right. Ron kicked Will into Kim causing them both to topple over.  
  
"Nice move," Shego said walking over to Ron and kissing him before kicking Kim.  
  
"Don't kick a person when they're down." Ron said lifting Will by his collar before hitting him back down.  
  
"Why are you doing this Ron?" Kim asked, shocked that Ron would do something like this.  
  
"Why not?" Ron said as he got on his bike Shego jumped on the back and they drove off.  
  
Will pulled himself up off the ground, and helped Kim stand. He took a few steps off to the side and pulled out a communications radio. "I've discovered the identity of Silver. He is one Ronald Stoppable." The voice on the other end said something but Kim couldn't make it out. Will responded, "I'll tell her. Agent Du out."  
  
"What did they say?" Kim asked.  
  
"They said its your problem now." Will said beginning to walk away. "I'll bill you for the motorcycle."  
  
"But what about Ron? He has to be being mind controlled or something!" Kim shouted after him.  
  
Will stopped and turned his head. "Agents defect all the time. It's a way of life." He said before he stared to walk away again.  
  
Kim's lip quivered as she, 'The Kim Possible: teen hero', broke down in tears falling to her knees.


	7. So Your Best Friend is Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello boys and girls I'm back with chapter seven. Yeah that's great right?  
Anyway thank you Crisis Haylo for that good review. Ace Lannigan thank you for continuing to edit. Sorry for the way chapter five and four were mixed up but I fixed it. So chapter seven should be good but I won't know unless you review so review.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**Chapter 7: So Your Best Friend is Evil**  
  
Ron sat on a large bed in his boxers picking at the lenses in his mask with a screw driver. It was morning and Shego was making breakfast. She came into the room wearing nothing but a jersey that said 'Stoppable' on the back. She was carrying two plates of pancakes and sat down on the bed next to Ron.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she cut a piece off of her pancake and fed it to Ron.

"Nothing much." Ron said as he fed Shego a piece of his pancake. "Just trying to get the lenses out of my mask."

"Why?" Shego asked as she continued to feed Ron as he fed her. Neither of them actually eating their own pancake.

"I liked all the stuff it could do and the costume isn't really complete with out it but I promised not to put it back on, so I won't."

"Come on put it down." She said taking the mask from him. "Lets finish our breakfast, and have some _fun_." Shego reached her hand down and brushed it across Ron's leg. "After we're done we can head downtown and steal that jade statue from the museum."

"Sounds good," Ron said as he began to eat his pancakes faster.

Kim sat in her room feeling sorry for herself. It had been five weeks since she discovered that Silver was actually her friend Ron. In that five weeks she had tried to stop him from stealing many expensive items, including jewels and rare paintings. She just couldn't bring herself to fight Ron, and she couldn't stand-up against Shego on her own. So she had given up on going after them. The hope that Ron was under some sort of mind control was also gone from her mind. Wade had the opportunity to do a scan on Silver during her last encounter with him. The scan came up negative on any form of mind control. She was looking at a photo of Ron and her at last years Homecoming Dance. When they were friends, when she knew him. She fought back the tears in her eyes.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Kimmie cub may I come in?"

"Sure Dad." Kim said recognizing her father's nickname for her.

Mr. Possible entered her room and sat down beside her. "Looking at old photographs?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah the good old days." Kim said as a tear found its way out of her eyes.

"You haven't come down stairs lately and you haven't gone on any missions either. At least not ones that involve Ronald." He said the worry evident in his voice.

"It's just…I kept thinking that it wasn't Ron. That it was a clone or he was under some sort of mind control. But it is him. I hoped it wasn't, that maybe I was wrong. When I saw his face, his eyes, I knew it was Ron, my Ron." The tears now came in full as Mr. Possible wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"It's ok Kim." He said, rocking her gently, as if she was a baby in his arms. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." She pulled herself tighter against him as she continued to cry. "I told Ron I wasn't his friend the same day his house burned down."

"People say things they don't mean…Do things that you wouldn't expect them to. You need to decide how to deal with this."

"I know that Dad, but…" Kim began before being cut off by her father.

"I know that deep down Ronald is still the same boy we all knew. I also know that you think you can't fight him; but, if he keeps doing these things you will have to fight him." Mr. Possible stood up and headed for the door, before he left he said. "It's your decision to make Kimberly, you don't have to make it now, but eventually you will have to." With that he left, leaving Kim to think about what he just said.

After Shego and Ron had finished their breakfast and had their 'Fun' they made their way to the museum. Shego was inside getting the statue while Ron stood watch outside. She climbed out of the broken skylight, holding the jade statue.

"Got it." She said showing Ron the jade statue of a…monkey.

"Monkey - you said nothing about a monkey." Ron said backing away from the statue.

"What? It's just a jade statue in the form of a monkey."

"In the form of a monkey!" Ron said "I don't want it."

"Then I'll take it." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Shego shouted trying to find the voice.

"I am." Monkey Fist said stepping out of the shadows as all his monkey ninjas surrounded him.

"Monkey Fist what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I came for the statue." He said "oh and Ron I hear you joined our side quite good. Perhaps you could join me as an apprentice?"

"Not even when I'm evil - you monkey freak." Ron said .

"Very well. MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!!!"

The monkeys began to attack Ron and Shego all the while trying to get the statue. The duo managed to keep the statue as they made their way down the fire escape to Ron's bike. They got on and sped off, hoping to lose the pursuing monkeys. Unfortunately the ninjas kept up. Jumping from building to building before finally jumping on the bike. The added weight of monkeys, along with having to try to fight and steer caused Ron to lose control. Ron and Shego and all but one of the monkey ninjas jumped off before the bike crashed into a wall. The last monkey on the bike had grabbed the statue from Shego.

"Edward!" Monkey fist shouted as the motorcycle exploded. Monkey Fist ran over to check on his fallen student. The monkey ninja handed him the statue before going limp in his arms. "You shall pay for this, both of you." Monkey Fist said before he threw a gas bomb to the ground as he and his ninjas disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"MY BIKE!" Ron shouted as he watched his bike go up in flames.

"This isn't good," Shego said.

"You're telling me," Ron said, "look at my bike."

"Not that, now Monkey Fist is after us," Shego said, "lets go." She dragged   
Ron away from his burning bike.


	8. Monkeys, Silver and Kim Oh My

Hi boys and girls I noticed that only one person reviewed my last chapter but that's okay. Anyway this one is going to be good and I'm not making another one until someone reviews this one. So review please by the T.V. Gods please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Monkeys, Silver and Kim Oh My  
  
Kim sat in the cafeteria at school talking to Monique about what her dad had said. Kim hadn't told anyone that Ron was Silver and the newspapers didn't know either so only she, her family, Monique and Wade knew.

"I think your dad's right," Monique said, "you do have to fight Ron."

"But it's Ron, deep down he's good I know it." Kim said trying to stand up for her friend even if he was evil now.

"Yeah so maybe you should beat the bad part until you get to the deep down part." Monique said.

Kim was about to respond when her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked her voice not happy because it must have something to do with Ron.

"A jade statue was stolen downtown."

Kim cut Wade off, yelling at him, "I said I didn't want you to tell me about things Ron did."

"By Monkey Fist," Wade finished as if Kim didn't just yell at him.

"How do you know its Monkey Fist?" Kim asked.

"Because the statue is of a monkey, and it was once owned by the creator of Monkey Kung Fu 'Wang Lang'."

"And it's in some kind of prophecy." Kim said knowing what Wade was going to say.

"Yep."

"Get me a ride."

Kim sat in a plane on her way to Monkey Fist's island. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with Ron and especially Shego. Kim knew Shego and Ron were dating but Shego felt the need to remind her. Always touching him and saying inappropriate things to him right in front of her. It made her sick in the pit of her stomach to see her doing that to her friend.

"So Ms. Possible what happened to that sidekick of yours?" The pilot asked, not having taken Kim anywhere since Ron left.

"My stop." Kim said as she grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane to stop the conversation.

Kim landed on the island and looked at the wall surrounding the castle in the middle of the island. No monkey ninjas. She climbed the wall and dropped down stealthily. No monkey ninjas. She entered the castle and looked around in almost all the rooms and still. No monkey ninjas.

"Did I get the wrong island with a castle on it?" She asked herself. She opened a door and found the answer to her question.

The door was to the library and inside Shego was fighting off monkey ninjas and Ron was dealing with Monkey Fist. Books were scattered all around the place, the room turned into a war zone.

"Ah Kim Possible. I knew you would show just give me a second to deal…" Ron cut him off by kicking him in the face sending him to the floor. "Cheap shot," Monkey Fist said rubbing his jaw, "very good." Monkey Fist got back up and began to fight with Ron again as a few of the monkey ninjas advanced on Kim.

Kim took an attack stance but didn't have to as all the monkeys fall to the ground Shego stood behind them smiling.

"What are you doing?" Kim yelled.

"Listen we both want that," Shego said pointing to the statue that was on top of one of the bookcases. "So lets get rid of these monkeys and then we can fight each other. Ok?"

Kim kicked at Shego's head just missing. Shego turned her head and saw that Kim had just knocked out a monkey that had snuck up behind her.

"Fine" Kim said as she and Shego began to fight off monkey ninjas.

Meanwhile Ron and Monkey Fist were fighting intensely throwing punches and kicks at each other like only two Kung Fu masters could. Ron was finally able to land a blow that sent Monkey Fist back a few feet. He ran to the book shelf climbing the ladder trying to get to the top to get the statue.

Monkey Fist stopped him before he could make it to the top by grabbing his leg. Ron freed his leg from him and kicked him sending him down to the floor were he lay slightly twitching.

He grabbed the statue and jumped down when he hit the ground he yelled at Shego. "I got the statue.

"Good," Shego said kicking a monkey, "Just let me take care of this and than we can beat Kim here."

"Ok," Ron said leaning against one of the bookcases and watching as Shego and Kim fought.

No one noticed when Monkey Fist and some of his ninjas sneaked away. Or when a

chunk of the bookcase spun around with Ron. Kim and Shego finished off the ninjas and Shego smiled over at Kim.

"Wow Ron that made me nearly as tried as after we have…" Shego cut herself off as she turned and didn't see Ron. "Ron?" She yelled turning all the way around but still no Ron.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked.

"If I knew that why would I be yelling?" Shego growled. She and Kim both growled at each other as each glared daggers at the other. That's when a scream that both of the women recognized sounded.

"Ron!" they both said forgetting their little fight and running over to the bookcase the scream had come from.

"It must be some kind of hidden passage," Kim said as she began to pull at books.

"Really?" Shego said sarcastically as she had already ripped half the books off the shelf.

Finally one of them pulled the right book and the wall turned around bringing them out on the other side which was Monkey Fist's study. There a group of monkey ninjas were crowded around something, groaning coming from whoever they were beating. Monkey Fist stood off to the side with the statue.

Shego went over to Monkey Fist and began to beat him senseless, her eyes burning with anger. She continued to beat him even after he lost consciousness. Kim went over and beat the ninjas away from Ron leaning down to check on him.

His face was badly bruised and there were blood stains on his suit near his chest and on his left arm, which was clearly broken.

"Get away from him!" Shego shouted as she ran over to Ron with the statue in hand. She picked him up and grabbed a grappling hook from his belt. She fired it up at the ceiling, hitting a chandelier near a open window.

She picked him up off the ground but Kim stopped her, "What are you doing? Stop!"

"Are you really going to try and stop me?" Shego said as she gripped Ron tighter causing him to moan loudly.

"No." Kim said and watched as Shego rose and escaped out the window. She didn't care about the statue. She was worried about Ron and if he was going to live.


	9. Worries For a Friend

Ok boys and girls good reviews no one said the spelling was bad in along   
time so I also have to thank Ace Lannigan. This chapter is going to be a   
little short I think but next chapter well be longer. Anyway here's chapter   
nine I hope you like it and please review.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 9: Worries For a Friend  
  
Kim sat in the cafeteria telling an intently listening Monique about her encounter with Monkey Fist, Ron and Shego.

"So anyway Monkey Fist is in worse condition than Ron. Shego not only broke his nose but his jaw as well, in five places." Kim finished the story and waited for Monique's response.

"So you just let them get away?" Monique asked.

"Ron was vitally injured!" Kim yelled at her friend as if it was obvious. "He needed to get to a hospital and Shego could get him there faster than me."

"I think he deserved it." Monique said a serious look on her face.

"You can't be serious!" Kim yelled. "Its Ron! He's our friend. He invented the Naco. He had a naked mole-rat named Rufus. Come on, you can't forget Rufus."

"You're talking about the old Ron. I'm talking about the Ron that stole two million plus dollars in priceless items."

"Only one million eighty-three dollars worth," Kim cut in, but Monique continued.

"The Ron who has beat you up and sent you packing forty-two times in a row."

"Thirty-nine and a half, the other times were Shego and him," Kim tried again but Monique kept going.

"The Ron who the newspapers call The Great Silver & Shego, History's Greatest Thieves. Not Even Kim Possible Can Beat Them."

"Okay maybe you're right. Ron did deserve it. But, does that mean he's not my friend anymore?"

Meanwhile far away somewhere in the Atlantic Ron was waking up on a table in a white room. He had bandages wrapped on his chest and stomach, and a sling on his arm. He moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes to find a very worried Shego watching over him.

"You're awake. Thank god." Shego said. She didn't even try to hide the worry in her voice.

"You almost sound like you were worried," Ron said trying to joke but his voice sounded tired and weak.

"Of course I was worried. I love you," Shego said.

"What was that?" Ron asked picking up on what Shego had just said.

Shego's eyes went wide as she realized what she said. "I said I was worried and stopped." Shego bit her lip rubbing one of her arms nervously looking completely out of character.

"But do you feel the same?"

Ron sat up with some difficulty. Due to the bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach and the sling on his arm. He kissed Shego deeply but pulled away before the kiss got too intense. "Yeah I love you too."

Shego smiled but it quickly went away as Ron doubled over in pain holding his ribs. "You shouldn't move you bruised four ribs and dislocated your shoulder. I put Monkey Fist in traction for it though." Shego said, anger coming to her eyes as she clenched her fist.

"My arm doesn't feel that bad," Ron said, moving his arm in a circle.

"Dr. D put it back in place," Shego said, lightly pushing Ron back down on the table. But he intently shot back up, regretting it as he grabbed his ribs.

"Drakken? Why him of all people?!" Ron shouted.

"Stop yelling you'll hurt yourself. I was worried I didn't know what to do; and, Drakken is the only person I know who could help you."

"Okay what did you give him?" Ron asked. "He obviously wanted something."

"Well the statue," Shego said.

"Oh, that's okay I didn't want that anyway," Ron said.

"And we have to work for him again." Shego said quickly.

"What!" Ron shouted, "but we said we weren't going to work for him anymore."

"I know but you needed help and you were bleeding-and I just said we would-and there was a contract-and I just wanted you to be ok." Shego said on the brink of tears.

"Ok," Ron said trying to calm her down, "I got a plan."


	10. Come Back Ron

  
  
Ok boys and girls nice reviews so far. Thank you all. A special thanks to Ace Lannigan and Lonestarr for the best reviews I've gotten so far. Please take the time to leave me a review for this chapter. It is kind of long and took me a while to write.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 10: Come Back Ron  
  
Kim was still sitting with Monique talking about her situation with Ron when her Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"I think you'll want to see this," Wade said his voice a little shaky. He tapped a few buttons and a video popped up on the screen.

On the video was a panicked Ron he was breathing heavy as he spoke. "Kim listen I'm so sorry," the Ron on the video said. "I don't know what I'm doing and I just want to come back home." There was a loud crash in the background and Ron seemed to grow more panicked. "Drakken and Shego have me trapped in his hideout. Wade should be able to track this back to it. Please hurry."

The note shut off and Wade popped back up on the screen looking very serious, "I've already called a ride it should be there in no time."

"I'm on my way," Kim said getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait!" Monique shouted, "What if it's a trap!"

"Ron's in danger, I have to go." Kim said sounding a bit repulsed that Monique thought this could be a trap.

Kim had no sooner stepped outside when a plane landed in the street. Wade certainly knew how to get a 'ride' lined up. She boarded the jet and settled back for a long flight. She spent a great deal of time going over a replay of the video message. Ron needed her help, and she was going to do her best to give it to him. She never spoke once on the entire flight, she didn't even stop to thank the pilot when they landed. She was on a mission to rescue her best friend; nothing else really mattered to her.

She had made her way to the outer walls of a large complex that was centrally located on the island. Drakken always made it so easy for her to find him. She gained entrance to the main building through an open window. Careful to be quiet as she began to sneak around the halls.

That's when a hand reached out, covering her mouth as it pulled her into a dark room. Kim elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. A loud groan was heard as the hand let go. Kim stepped over to the light switch and flicked it to 'on' as she settled into a defensive stance. When the lights came on she quickly went out of her combat mode, her _attacker_ was Ron. He was lying on the floor in a heap, gasping for air and holding his side.

"Oh god Ron!" Kim said helping him up into a chair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said as he caught his breath, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked sounding worried.

"I told Shego that I didn't want to do this anymore. This whole thing, all the stealing, all the fighting. I came up with a plan to get us, me and her, out of here. So that we could start a new life together. She didn't want any part of it, she likes doing this too much." Ron looked at Kim in a way he hadn't done since before his parents died. "I was wrong about her, she never loved me." Ron sniffled as a tear escaped his eye. "I was wrong about everything. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ron," Kim said rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "I'll get you out of here." Kim looked around the small room; there was no communication equipment in it. "How did you send that video? I don't see anything that you could have used to send it."

"I sent it from a room in the east corridor. They have patrols checking the halls and rooms." His voice was unsteady, and his eyes kept glancing nervously toward the door. "I had to keep moving until you got here. I'm scared Kim." He grabbed hold of her arm, much as a small child would.

"Where is Shego now?" Kim asked sounding angrier the more she heard.

"She and Drakken are in the main room down the hall doing a web auction on the statue."

"Ok," Kim said getting up and walking to the door, "Stay here and lock the door. I'll be back." She stepped out and closed the door, waiting patiently until she heard the sound of it being locked.

"Good luck KP," Ron said from the other side of the door.

Kim took a deep breath and ran down the hall to the main room. She hid behind a pillar and looked over at Drakken and Shego who were sitting in front of a large monitor. On a table beside Drakken was the statue.

"Ok here goes nothing," Kim said before jumping out from behind the pillar. "Hand over the statue Drakken and nobody gets hurt."

"Shego go get Silver and take care of this," Drakken said blowing off Kim as if she was nothing.

"I think I'll handle this alone," Shego said flipping out of her chair and igniting her hands.

She swiped at Kim but missed as Kim easily avoided her attack. Kim quickly countered by grabbing Shego's arm and throwing her, with all her strength, across the room. Shego landed on her feet and both women ran at each other, meeting in the middle of the room. They began trading blows with each other, but as usual many of them were blocked or avoided.

"How could you do that to Ron? I thought you were his friend?" Kim yelled as she kicked at Shego.

Shego grabbed Kim's leg and flipped her. Kim landed on her feet and Shego sent a punch at her head but Kim grabbed her fist bringing her close to her face. Shego smiled as she spoke, "I've had better."

Kim sucker punched Shego. She crumbled to the floor, out cold.

Drakken cowered as Kim walked up to him, "Here you go." He said handing her the statue.

"Thanks," Kim said as she took the statue and punched him out the same way she had Shego. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and clicked it on.

"What's up Kim? Did you get Ron?" Wade asked.

"Yeah Ron's ok. I also got Shego and Drakken so call the cops to come pick them up." Kim said as she tied the two up. "I'm bringing Ron home," Kim was smiling as she shut off the Kimmunicator.

Kim headed up the hall to where she had left Ron. She stepped up to the door of the room Ron was in and knocked, "Ron it's me Kim."

"Do you have the statue?" Ron asked but not from behind the door, he was standing half in shadows behind her.

"Ron you shouldn't be up," Kim said worry on her face. "But I did get the statue," Kim said tossing the statue to Ron. He didn't have a chance to catch it. A green-gloved hand intercepted it before it got to him.

Shego stepped out of the shadows with a smile on her face. "Thank you Kimmie."

"Ron run!" Kim shouted as she took an attack stance.

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked dryly as Shego draped his jacket over his shoulders and kissed him lightly. She had a clean shirt for him hanging loosely on her arm.

"What's happening Ron?" Kim asked sounding confused.

"Wow I never thought you were **that** dense." Shego laughed, "It was a trick princess."

"But I thought you didn't want to do this anymore Ron?" Kim asked.

"Did I say that?" Ron said mockingly, "What I meant to say was I didn't want to work for Drakken again, not ever again."

"Yeah there's nothing in our contract that says we have to break him out of jail and without us to do that he's stuck." Shego said smiling brightly. "Oh and speaking of the idiot here you go," Shego said handing Ron a pair of black and silver glasses with one black and one silver lens.

"What are these?" Ron asked.

"I told Drakken you weren't wearing your mask anymore so he made you these. Oh and this." Shego said as she pushed a button on a key she had. The ceiling above them exploded. Kim brought her hand up to block falling debris and watched as a motorcycle that had jets instead of wheels floated down.

Shego jumped on and Ron settled in behind her, careful of his ribs, he wasn't in any condition to be driving.

"Later Kimmie." He said tauntingly as the motorcycle began to lift off.

Kim watched in shock as it slowly rose into the air. Her shock quickly turned to anger and she took out her grappling hook firing it at the motorcycle. "Not this time." She had waited too long, the hook stopped short of connecting with the bike. Silver and Shego had gotten away. Ron had gotten away…again.


	11. Silver, We Knew Him Well

Hello boys and girls those were great reviews. Maybe I should make Ron betray Kim more often. I guess I'll answer some reviews now. Puppydog1266, sadly Rufus died in the first chapter with the rest of Ron's family. The Spiritual Fishy Martyr, I'm glad my story made you cry, wait that doesn't sound right, I'm glad you like my story. That's much better. Anyway, about now I should get to the story so here it is.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 11: Silver, We Knew Him Well  
  
"I still can't believe Ron did that. He tricked me into beating Drakken for him, just so he and Shego could get out of their contract. Then to top it off he just disappears, there hasn't been any sign of him in three months." Kim shouted as she paced back and forth across her room. "He deserves whatever he gets…and I'm going to give it to him."

"That's what I've been saying since the beginning," Monique said happy to see her friend coming around.

"I thought he was my friend," Kim said getting a bit choked up. "Maybe he isn't, maybe you've been right all along."

"Kim are you ok?" Monique asked noticing the tears building up in her friend's eyes.

"I hate him…" Kim said as she sat down next to Monique and started to cry.

"Its okay Kim," Monique said as she tried to reassure her.

That's when Kim's Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade," Kim asked wiping the tears off her face.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Wade asked.

"Just tell me what's happening!" Kim yelled not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ok its Ron he…" Wade began but Kim cut him off.

"How fast can I get there?" Kim asked her face becoming stone serious.

"I'm sending a plane to your house right now."

"Thanks," Kim said turning off the Kimmunicator.

"That's the sprit," Monique said as Kim went to get changed for the mission.

"Here," Kim said passing Monique an extra set of mission clothes.

"What are these for?" Monique asked.

"You're coming with me."

The entire time Kim and Monique were in the plane Monique was nervous. Partly because she had no idea what she was doing but mostly because Kim didn't say a word until the plane landed. "Let's go."

"I don't think I should be here," Monique said as she and Kim walked into the science lab.

"You're the one that says I should beat Ron. I thought you'd want to watch it." Kim said as she greeted the owner of the lab.

"Thank god you're here. We got word from a guy called Dakin…Draben. Something like that. He said that Silver and Shego would strike here next." He said in a bit of a panicked voice.

"What do you think they want?" Kim asked.

"Follow me," the man said as he led Kim and Monique down a hall. The hall was dark and went down into the basement of the lab along it ran a long stone shelf with photos and past projects on it. "This is it," he said as they entered a room with a large generator in it. A diamond rested in a box with lasers running from it light reflecting off the diamond and bouncing around in the box.

"What is it?" Monique asked.

"A generator powered by that the most perfect diamond ever."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to get electricity?"

"That isn't the point. The point is that they want it and you guys are going to guard it for me."

"Deal." Kim said.

A few hours later Ron slowly walked down the hall. He had healed up quite well during the three-month break from crime, although he was still somewhat cautious about his ribs. The only reason he had even come here was for the cash that he could get from selling the diamond. He used the specialized sensors on his glasses to avoid the detection beams that crisscrossed the hall. If he ever saw Drakken again he would have to remember to thank him. These glasses were much better than his old mask ever was. He entered the room that had the generator in it. He looked around for anything that might be an alarm, he didn't see anything. 'They must have figured no one would get this far undetected.' He stepped up to the pedestal that the diamond was on, smashed the glass and took the diamond.

"Easy money." He laughed and turned to leave. That's when the lights came on, temporarily disorientating him.

"Not so fast." Kim said as she and Monique stepped out.

"Monique glad to see you." Ron said as he placed the diamond into a pouch on his belt. "Finally got around to replacing me, huh Kim?"

"Let's do this." Kim said taking an attack pose.

"Thought you couldn't fight me?" Ron said as he took an attack pose as well.

"I'm not going to hold back because you used to be my friend."

"You didn't hold back when you didn't know I was Silver." Ron said. But Kim didn't even answer she just attacked.

Ron and Kim began to exchange blows as Monique watched. Kim wasn't holding back, she attacked Ron with the same ferocity that she used to use against Shego. Monique's interest in the fight was distracted. She heard something…beeping? It took a few seconds for her to track down the source of the beeps, it was the generator. It had some sort of countdown timer on it. It went down to **0:08 **before she realized just what it was.

"Ah guys." Monique said.

****

0:07

"Busy." Kim said as she blocked one of Ron's punches.

"Yeah but guys." Monique tried again.

****

0:06

"Busy here Monique." Ron said blocking a kick.

"There's a bomb!" Monique shouted, she now had their undivided attention.

****

0:05

"WHAT!" Kim and Ron both shouted as they ran up to Monique.

****

0:04

"It must have activated when I took the diamond," Ron said as he and Kim ran and ducked behind the wall on the other side of the door.

"Where's Monique?" Kim shouted.

****

0:03

Monique was still back in the room. Fear kept her from moving, she was going to die. She didn't want to die; she knew she had to run. Her legs weren't listening to her brain, she couldn't move.

****

0:02

Ron did something that would change his life forever. He may have been a villain now, but he still wasn't going to let Monique die. He had lost too many people close to him already. He scrambled into the room and grabbed Monique by her arm. He pulled her toward the door, she wasn't moving fast enough. They were both going to die, unless he did something. He stepped between her body and the generator and pushed her as hard as he could. Monique fell through the doorway and Kim grabbed her pulling her behind the thick wall.

****

0:01

Ron knew he wasn't going to make it out. He began to crouch down, hoping that the explosion wasn't going to be too big.

****

0:00

BOOM!

He was wrong. The split second of calm air in the room almost convinced him that the bomb had been nothing but an elaborate trick, after all no one would put a bomb that big in the middle of a research facility. Then the shockwave hit him, hard. The force of the explosion slammed into his body and propelled him across the floor. He collided with the poured concrete walls of the small room. His body hit with a sickening crunch, his skull ricocheting off the wall. When the flames came he couldn't do anything to protect himself from them. His suit was supposed to be fireproof, hopefully it would be enough.

Outside the room, Kim could only sit helpless as the bomb did what it did. She never wanted it to be like this. Ron didn't deserve this, no matter what he had done.

Once the explosion was over Kim turned on her seat and looked into the room. The dust was still hanging thick in the air, but she had to find Ron. She began to crawl on her hands and knees searching for him. "RON!" Kim shouted as she felt for him, "Ron can you hear me? Are you ok?" Her hand found something soft in the midst of the rubble, it was Ron. She could see that he had not fared well. His suit was smoldering and his skin…She began to cry, he wasn't ever going to be the same freckle faced boy she knew. At least most of his hair was still on his head. There was blood, so much blood. His eyes were glassy, but they were open.

"Kim." His voice was so weak that Kim barely heard it through the ringing in her ears.

"Ron! Ron you're going to be okay." Kim turned to Monique. "Call an ambulance!"

Monique didn't move, she was still in shock at what had happened.

"GO!" Kim shouted. Monique snapped out of her daze and ran back up the hall. Kim took Ron's hand in hers; she had to keep him talking. To keep him alive. "Monique's going to get help. Hang on Ron; you're going to be ok. "

"Kim…Kim I need you to help Shego." His voice was getting even weaker, Kim could barely hear him.

"Help her with what?" Kim asked.

"…my kid…" His eyes rolled back in their sockets and his body went limp.

"Ron? Ron?! Don't do this…stay with me." Kim pulled him into her lap and tried to check for a pulse.

Monique stepped into the room, "They have an emergency crew on the way." She could see that Kim wasn't listening to her. "Is he…"

"No, he still has a pulse," Kim said as she began to rock him gently, her tears coming in full. "You have to live, you just have to."


	12. Good for Bad

Ok boys and girls I'm back for chapter twelve. Today we find out what happened to Ron. I changed what I originally had as the outcome (because of all of you). Turn Ron evil and people tend to hate him, but try and kill him and suddenly he's a saint. So okay, Ron lives. What happened to him as a result of the explosion? Read the chapter and find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Good for Bad

Kim alternated between sitting nervously and pacing the floor endlessly. Her parents had long ago quit asking her to decide on one or the other. It had been a long ten hours since they got the call from Kim. The good news? She had found Ron. The bad news? He had been critically injured in an explosion and might not live through the night. A team of the best doctors in Middleton had been working nonstop to save him.

"Why haven't they told us anything?" Kim said to no one in particular.

Mrs. Dr Possible was just about to tell her to relax _again _when a doctor finally came to speak with them.

"Is he ok?" Kim asked in an almost frantic voice.

"He's ok." The doctor assured her. Kim breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Mr. Stoppable's condition has stabilized, but it is still very touch and go. We can expect, with any luck, that he will make an almost total recovery"

"What do you mean _almost total recovery_?" Kim asked.

"Unfortunately he is comatose, so we can't be certain until he regains full consciousness; but, we fear that there is going to be some level of paralysis from the waist down." He could see that Kim wasn't taking the news very well. "As I said we aren't certain of it. However, unfortunately, early indications point to total permanent paralysis."

"Oh god, no." Kim sobbed as she sat down crying.

Her mother sat down with her and hugged her. "He's alive Kimmie, that's what's important now. Besides I'm sure that the doctors are doing all they can for Ron. Isn't that right Nick?" She asked the doctor, using his first name.

"Yes, that's right Mrs. Possible." The doctor knelt down and gave Kim a second assurance, "He is alive, and stable."

"When can I see him?" Kim asked as she wiped some of her tears away.

"You can see him now, if you like. Please keep it short though, he needs to rest." Nick said motioning for a nurse to come and take Kim to see Ron.

The nurse led Kim into the ICU and to a private room. "Please don't touch anything; and, try to keep it under five minutes."

Kim nodded her head and stepped into the room. There was so little of Ron to see through all the thick white bandages that covered his face and hands. He had a tube going into his nose and one down his throat. He also had several IVs hooked into both his arms, most likely pain medication Kim thought. The only sounds in the room were the slow steady beeping coming from the heart monitor and the intermittent mechanical hiss of oxygen-rich air being pumped into his lungs.

Kim looked around the room. She had been in the ICU before, when she assisted as a 'Sunshine Spreader', but she hadn't noticed just how sterile the rooms actually were. There wasn't much in it except the bed Ron was on and the monitors. She did notice the small desk/table in the corner. It had some various medical supplies on top and, as she knew, a bible in the drawer. Kim opened the drawer and picked up the bible, flipping through the pages until she found the passage she was looking for. She didn't know all that much about the Jewish faith, but this verse seemed appropriate. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…" She continued reading it aloud to the end. When she finished she placed the bible back into the drawer. She sat back down next to Ron and closed her tear-filled eyes. She could see him as he was, as he used to be. Walking with her into Bueno Nacho, smiling, happy. When she opened her eyes, reality set back in. He wouldn't walk again, he wouldn't be hers again, and he would most likely never see the world through free eyes again.

Although the police in Middleton were at times inept, even they would probably make the connection between Ron and Silver eventually. She didn't have an excuse for what had happened to Ron. She didn't have an excuse for why he was dressed as he was when she brought him in. Besides that, Global Justice already knew that Ron was Silver; Will Du had made sure of that. How long would it be before they came looking for him? What was she going to do?

Kim noticed the small container marked "personal effects" sitting on the floor near the bed. She picked it up and opened it. The Silver costume, or what was left of it, was in it. They had to cut it off him so they could operate. The shirt had been split up the middle and the cuffs and neck were cut off it as well. The pants were cut along the outsides of the legs from waist to ankle.

"The cops haven't asked about this yet, but they will. I don't know what to do…" Kim sighed. "They'll put together that when you went missing, Silver popped up; and, when you came back, _in a coma_, he disappeared." Kim said as she closed the lid on the box, keeping it on her lap.

"Then there's Shego to deal with. I know you want me to help her with your kid." Saying the words 'your kid' and 'Shego' together made Kim wince. How had it ever come to this? "And I will. If she'll let me. If I can even find her." Kim spent the next several minutes in silence, just staring at Ron.

The nurse stepped into the room, "Times up Kim. You have to leave now, let him rest. You can see him again tomorrow." Kim stood up and started for the door, still holding the box with the Silver costume in it. "Sorry Kim, but that has to stay. Hospital regulations." Kim reluctantly set the box back on the floor.

Kim did come back to visit tomorrow and everyday after that. She wasn't Ron's only visitor, not by a long shot. Everyone from school had stopped by at least once, even Bonnie. Tara visited several times, sometimes with other kids and twice by herself. Ron had been something of a hero to her since Cheer Camp at Lake Wannaweep. Monique visited at least once a week and sometimes brought Wade along with her. Kim had often wondered if she would ever actually meet the boy genius that she knew so well. Under different circumstances it might have meant something more to her, but meeting him here, like this, no.

Kim had always asked at the nurse's station if anyone who fit Shego's description had visited Ron. The answer was always the same. "No." Kim wondered if Shego even knew where Ron was, if she even cared.

It had been two and a half months since Ron was admitted. If the police hadn't figured it out by now, maybe they never would. The thought of Ron not being arrested made her smile. She turned the corner into his room when her eyes saw him. It was Officer Hobble, the Deputy Chief of Police. "Officer H-Hob-Hobble?" Kim stammered out. Her heart began to race a mile a minute.

Did they know? Was Ron going to be taken away? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Good afternoon Ms. Possible." He said rather sadly. "I just stopped by to visit your friend Ronald. I had wanted to come by earlier but, you know the saying, duty calls."

Kim's mood lightened a bit, he didn't seem to be here on business, and she smiled a nervous but relieved smile. "I'm sure Ron appreciates you stopping by."

"I had a partner, Jimmy McGinnis. We started out together back in New York City in 1976."

Some tears began to form in the tough cop's eyes. "We were on a call, helping the Fire Department with crowd control on a fire. There was a lady trapped inside and Jimmy…damned fool that he was…he went in after her. He got her out, but h-he didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Kim was in tears now as well.

"Thank you. I just wanted Ron to know that we're all with him." Officer Hobble wiped his cheeks with a handkerchief. He took a small golden pendant out of his shirt pocket and laid it on the table. It was of St Michael, the patron saint of police officers. The sad, tender moment was interrupted by the sudden squawk of his radio; he was needed on a call. "Well, _duty calls_." He said before turning and walking fairly quickly out of the room. Kim was glad to see him go, sure, it was nice that he had stopped by; but if the police ever did figure out that Ron was Silver. She didn't want to think about it.

Kim sat down in a chair next to the bed. Ron had finally been transferred out of the ICU into a regular room. Complete with a TV, the hospital staff had told her that the sound from it was good for him. But she needed quiet time with him, she muted the volume. Ron's condition had improved a great deal, his bandages were off and he was able to breathe on his own. But, he was still comatose. Cards wishing him a speedy recovery had been pouring in from all over the world. Everyone that they had helped over the years sent something, even if it wasn't much Kim appreciated the thought behind it. His room was extra full of cards and flowers today, it was his birthday.

He was eighteen now. Kim should have been happy for him, he was finally a man. She could only see it as trouble. "Now if the police do ever figure it out you'll be tried as an adult." She said to him quietly. Kim had turned eighteen a few months ago but was too busy dealing with Ron being Silver to do much celebrating. Kim sat quietly just thinking about how much his life had changed since Ron's last birthday. His parents, Rufus…he'd lost so much.

A soft knock on the doorframe interrupted her reminiscence. "Come in," Kim said before turning to see who it was. Was it Monique or Tara? Nope. It was, "Shego?"

"If you don't mind," Shego said as she gave Kim a dirty look, "I'd like to spend some time alone with _my_ Ron."

Shego looked to be about six months pregnant. Her clothes were loose fitting and a bit ragged.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Shego asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'll be out in the hall if you need me." Kim said, speaking as much to Ron as she was to Shego. Kim got up from her chair and stepped out into the hall.

Shego stepped up to Ron's bedside and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry it took me so long to come visit you Ronnie. You know how hard it can be to go places when you're wanted in eleven countries." She smiled as the thought of how Ron had said 'make that 12' when he first saw a photo of her crossed her mind. She sat down on the edge of his bed and took out a small cupcake with a candle in it. She fired up one of her fingers, lit the candle and began to sing happy birthday to him. Kim stood in the hallway crying, hearing it sung with such emotion, at a time like this, it was heartbreakingly sad.

By the time Shego was done singing tears were running down her face. "Well if you're not going to blow it out." She said as she blew the candle out. "Sorry I couldn't get you something bigger; but, that's all I could afford. What, with having to eat for two myself." Shego said as she put his hand on her belly. "A few more months and your gift will be here."

Kim stood silent in the doorway; she didn't trust Shego alone with Ron, no matter what. Shego continued to speak to Ron. "We're out of money, the baby and I. When you didn't come back with that diamond. I knew something had happened to you. If you had been arrested, I probably could have broken you out. We could have gotten more money. But now, I'm too far along to do much of anything." She dabbed her finger into the chocolate frosting and slid it into Ron's mouth, letting him have a taste of his cake.

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"What do you want?" Shego growled, annoyed at being disturbed during her private time with Ron.

"I just wanted to…" Kim started to speak.

"You've got a lot of nerve princess." Shego snapped as she stood up. "The reason Ron is like this is because of you."

Kim kept herself from shouting, 'no, you're the reason he's like this!' and instead asked. "Do you want to live with me until the baby comes?"

"What makes you think I would want to do that?" Shego said coldly.

"I know you're out of money, and…" Kim's voice dropped a bit, "Ron asked me to help you."

Shego looked at Kim. After all the bad things Ron had told her about Kim. After all the things he had done to her. He still trusted Kim enough to want her to help with the baby. Maybe she could trust her too, after all what did she have to lose? "Ok."

Kim couldn't believe it. "What?"

"I said _ok_, let's go. I want to see how you explain **this** to your parents." Shego said with an odd smile on her face.

Kim smiled back at her, for the first time in a long time, "Things are looking up." She said as she looked at Ron.

As the two left the room together a small smile found its way on Ron's lips. Things were _really_ looking up.


	13. Moving In

Hi boys and girls I am back for chapter thirteen. I understand that some of you wanted Ron dead. Well, I didn't do that because it would make my story suck. I don't like it when people kill important characters just to make a plot point. Plus since the story is called SILVER I can't just kill Silver. So anyway here's chapter thirteen hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 13: Moving In  
  
Kim and Shego walked through the halls of the hospital together. To people that didn't know them they might have appeared to be sisters, or perhaps mother and daughter. Nothing could be further from the truth. They were bitter enemies, united only through their feelings for Ron.

They eventually found their way to the parking lot. "We'll take my car." Kim said as she unlocked her car with the remote. Shego could have easily made a sarcastic remark, but didn't. She simply got into the red convertible.

"My apartment is that way," She pointed a finger toward Lowerton. "I need to stop by and get my stuff."

"Shouldn't I ask my parents if you can stay first?" Kim asked as she drove out of the parking lot and up to the stoplight.

"Listen Kim. I don't have the money to pay for another night in that dump, and I don't feel like arguing with you." Shego turned her head away from Kim and looked out the window. "So can you please just drive?"

Kim didn't say anything as she turned the car toward Lowerton. The only words exchanged between the two were simple driving directions. "Turn left here, turn right there, keep going straight."

They were driving through the old Lowerton industrial park when Shego said, "Stop here." The building they stopped in front of was conveniently located next to the Lowerton dump.

'If they ever decided to tear it down they wouldn't have far to haul it,' Kim mused silently. The top floors of the building looked to have been gutted by fire. The windows were broken out and thick black stains ran up the brick exterior. A large section of the brick façade had collapsed back into the main shell of the building. It looked as if only the lower three of the nine floors were fit for human occupancy. Kim made certain to lock the doors on her car after she and Shego had gotten out.

"Keep your eyes open princess." Shego told her.

"For what?" Kim asked.

Shego had just opened her mouth to respond when a brick shattered on the sidewalk between them. "That."

Kim couldn't help but feel sorry for Shego. She had always carried herself with a certain air of superiority. For her to have been reduced to living in a place like this, it didn't seem possible.

"This place is a dump," Kim said as she followed Shego inside. The inside of the building was worse than the outside, if that was possible. It looked like there had been a gang war there in the fifties and nobody bothered to clean up. Paper litter and broken bottles covered the floor, only a narrow strip of worn tile was available to walk on.

"Hey you better be here to get your stuff and go." A male voice yelled from off to their right. Shego didn't even turn her head to look, but Kim did. There, safely ensconced behind a bullet-proof glass barrier at the far end of the room, sat a truly disgusting man. He was not only dirty, fat and balding, but also sweating like a pig despite the fact that it wasn't even hot. He had been fanning himself but suddenly stopped and glared in Kim's direction, Shego was flipping him off.

"You done checking out the locals Kim?" Shego asked. "Because we have things to do other than your boy watching."

Kim chose to ignore Shego's jibe and instead continued to follow her across the lobby floor. She took one last glance back at the man before starting up the stairs, the look he gave her sent chills up her spine, "pervert."

Shego was slowly making her way up the steep winding staircase. Kim asked, "Shouldn't we be taking the elevator?"

"If you want to fall down a elevator shaft be my guest," Shego said, "besides we're almost there, only two more floors left," as she continued to struggle up the stairs.

"Let me help you," Kim said reaching out to help Shego up the stairs. Shego slapped her hand away as she growled.

"I've been climbing these stairs for five weeks I can do it myself."

"I was just trying to help," Kim said as she rubbed her hand.

They stopped on the third floor and headed down the hall. To say the hallway was ratty would be an understatement. Kim recoiled a bit when an actual rat scurried away along the wall. "They don't bite…much." Shego told her.

How Shego could live in a place like this still astounded Kim. The sounds, babies crying and people screaming at each other. The smells, burning food, burning tobacco, along with the cacophony of other smells. It all combined to make for a most unsettling atmosphere. Maybe her stints in prison had given Shego the stomach for this, but Kim wasn't like her. Kim enjoyed a life of relative ease living in Middleton, where her only discomforts came in the form of her brothers.

The pair stopped at a door that had the number nine on it, or maybe it had been a six that fell loose, Kim couldn't tell. Shego fumbled with her keys, unlocked the door and entered her apartment.

The entire apartment was contained in one room. There was a toilet in one corner and a small kitchen in the opposite. Dirty dishes and uneaten food were piled on the small countertop, a swarm of flies hovering over the easy meal. The only furnishings were an old coffee table with three legs, although it was meant to have four; an old rusty metal frame bed with a thin spring-worn mattress; and a small four drawer dresser that had only one remaining drawer in it, two of the other three were missing entirely and the third had been smashed against the wall next to the dresser.

"Is this place safe to live in?" Kim asked as she stepped gingerly across the floor, having to avoid the gaping holes in it. She could see into the apartment below them, although it appeared to be empty.

"No," Shego said as she grabbed an old leather suitcase and walked over to the dresser.

"How long did you say you've been living here?" Kim asked sitting on the bed.

"Just let me pack what little I didn't have to sell to afford this hellhole in peace!" Shego said angrily as she threw what few clothes she had left into the suitcase. She snapped the case shut and began to look around, seemingly intent on finding something. That's when Kim noticed a red book that said 'Journal' on it.

"Looking for this?" Kim asked as she picked up the book off the table.

"Give me that!" Shego said as she snatched the book away from Kim. She held it close to her chest, as if it were somehow very valuable. "It was Ron's."

"Ron's?" Kim asked in only a half questioning tone. In all the time she knew him, he never told her he had kept a journal.

"A week after Ron joined up with Drakken and me we went back to what was left of his house and found this in a lockbox." Shego said as she opened up to one of the pages, "I've read it a thousand times and I'll read it a thousand more times." Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, "The last entry is from the day he went after that stupid diamond."

Kim stepped to Shego and took her by the arm, "Come on lets go."

Shego didn't offer up any resistance to Kim's help this time. She allowed herself to be led carefully down the stairs and out to the waiting car. They drove to Kim's house in absolute silence. When they arrived it was dinner time, the family would be eating in the kitchen. A perfect opportunity for Kim to approach them about Shego living with them.

Kim unlocked the front door and she and Shego stepped into the house. "Mom, Dad I'm home," Kim yelled.

"Were in here with the twins Kimmie cub," Kim's fathers voice came from the kitchen.

"Kimmie cub?" Shego laughed.

"Wait here while I go talk to my parents," Kim said, "and try not to steal anything."

Shego pouted a bit appearing hurt by the admonition not to steal. "Oh so you're going to want your watch back?" She asked, a bit mockingly, as she let the thin golden timepiece dangle from between her fingers.

Kim snatched her watch back before walking to the kitchen. Her mom, dad, and brothers sat at the table eating dinner.

"You're back early Kimmie. Is everything ok with Ronald?" Her father asked. Kim almost never ate dinner at home anymore, she had taken to eating at the hospital. Staying with Ron from the time school let out until the staff would force her out of his room when visiting time was over at Nine pm.

"Ron is doing fine," Kim assured them. "He had a special visitor today. She kind of needs a place to stay for a while…Is it ok if she stays here?" She asked in her most innocent voice.

"Sure Kim, for how long?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Until the baby comes," Shego said as she stepped into the kitchen.

To say that Kim's family was shocked, that would be an understatement. Their eyes went wide in disbelief that Shego would be standing in their kitchen, and that she would be 'pregnant?'.

"Kimberly, we need to talk." Mr. Possible said in a voice that Kim knew meant no. "Jim and Tim, go to your room." He added, this was grown up talking time.

"Come on dad. Ron asked me to help her. That's his baby!" Kim yelled tears building up in her eyes.

Tim and Jim both gasped. "Ron and Shego sitting in a tree," They began, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes-" Shego grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and lifted them out of their chairs.

"Your heads on pikes if you don't shut up." She warned them in a menacing tone.

"Got to go," they said in unison as they slipped away and ran out of the kitchen and up to their room.

Kim and her parents stood off in a corner of the kitchen quietly talking, arguing. Shego couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but she could hear the occasional word.

"…dangerous." Mr. Possible.

"…our help." Kim.

"…the twins." Mrs. Possible.

"For Ron." Kim said, her parent's voices fell silent. They had no choice in the matter.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible turned to Shego and Mr. P. told her, "You can stay, until the baby is born." He didn't want her in his house any longer than necessary.

Kim led Shego upstairs to her room. "You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor," She said as she rolled a sleeping bag out. Shego didn't respond, she just crawled into bed quietly.

"Tomorrow we can get you some more clothes," Kim said from her spot on the floor. Shego just ignored her. "Do you want to talk or something?" Kim asked unnerved by the silence of her guest.

"Ron used to sleep on the floor next to my bed, when we worked for Drakken. We would talk all night." Shego rolled over onto her side, facing away from Kim. "It's how we fell in love." Shego reached out and turned off the lamp that lit the room. "Goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight Shego." Kim said as she tried to get comfortable on the floor. 'Tomorrow will be a better day. We'll get her some new clothes and visit Ron, together…I hope.'


	14. Memories

Hey, boys and girls I'm back and moving right along. I don't have much to say besides please review because this chapter took me forever to write. Anyways, besides that I would like to add that there are only three chapters not counting this one left. So here's chapter fourteen enjoy.  
  
Chapter 14: Memories  
  
Kim walked downstairs to where she knew Shego would be. A month had gone by since Shego had come to live with them and the most time she had spent with her was when they went to get her clothes. Shego wouldn't even let her see Ron at the same time as her and you can't really call Shego yelling at Kim and the staff at Smarty Mart and then having a mood swing and crying until she went to bed a bonding moment.

Since that incident, Shego had spent all her time watching TV. She no longer bothered herself with eating with the rest of the family. Not that Kim's parents were complaining although her bothers were when they couldn't watch their favourite show. But after a talk with Shego, they stopped complaining or even going in the living room.

When Kim made it downstairs Shego was sitting on her normal place on the couch sobbing slightly no doubt because of the soap opera she was watching. "Hey Shego, is everything ok?" Kim asked trying for the hundredth time to start a conversation.

"This is your fault," Shego said as she glanced at Kim.

"What's my fault?" Kim asked.

"This. I shouldn't be sitting in your house crying over a soap opera, I should be with Ron somewhere enjoying myself and having fun." Tears had now come to Shego's eyes as she continued, "but thanks to you Ron won't even be able to stand if he ever does wakeup."

That was it Kim had had enough, for a month Shego had yelled at her about how it was all her fault Ron was in a coma. Kim's face turned red before she yelled. "No! Ron's in a coma because he saved someone's life! Something you would never do!"

"What?" Shego asked wiping her tears. "Who did he save?"

"Monique." Kim started to explain, "I took her along when I went to stop Ron from stealing that diamond. Her being there, it was a sort of catch-22. If she hadn't been there she wouldn't have needed saving and Ron wouldn't have been caught in that explosion. But she was there and if it hadn't been for her Ron and I would both probably be dead right now."

"What…how did he save her?" Shego asked.

"When Ron took the diamond out of the generator he activated some sort of self-destruct mechanism, a bomb. Neither he nor I noticed it but Monique did and she told us about it, Ron and I knew what we had to do - run. But Monique, even though she knew what to do, she couldn't . She was scared, she couldn't run." Kim's voice became unsteady as she began to stammer. "Ron went back into…the room to get…her out…before the bomb…he pushed her out…before…"

"Before the bomb went off." Shego said quietly, finishing Kim's sentence for her.

Kim collapsed onto the couch next to Shego. She and Shego sat in silence for at least ten minutes Shego processing the information she had just received.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Shego asked shocking Kim.

"Sure."

A couple minutes later Kim and Shego were driving to Bueno Nacho in silence. Kim glanced over at She go who was looking out the window. 'Is she trying to get to know me now or something' she wondered as she parked her car outside.

Kim ordered for them and sat down in her normal seat. "So Ron really invented this?" Shego asked as she took a bite of her Naco.

"Yep," Kim said.

"Its sounds like something Ron would do." Shego said. A tear slid down Shego's face as she

spoke, "I wish he was here."

"Yeah I do too," Kim said as they continued to eat in relative silence. "So I always wondered how could someone like you fall in love with someone like Ron?" Kim asked stretching out the words you and Ron.

"He's just a nice guy, with a good sense of humour and he did this thing with his-" Shego cut herself off as she blushed.

"That's ok it's not like I don't know you guys did - that." Kim said blushing more deeply and looking down at Shego's seven-month pregnant stomach.

"I really realized it when we stole that ruby from the temple in the Congo."

"Why do I remember that?" Kim asked herself more then Shego.

"Probably because you were winning." Shego said as she began to tell the story.

"This was back when we were still working for Drakken and you still thought Ron was just some clown we picked up out of the local prison and put in a high-tech suit. Anyway, Drakken told us to get that ruby from the temple for a death ray he was going to build but the last ruby he used in a death ray I saw on his finger a week later. But that is isn't the point, we got to the temple and I got the ruby."

Shego jumped across a pit that surrounded a small stand with a ruby on it grabbing the ruby she waited. "What no booby traps?" She said looking at Ron who was still in his Silver mask, he just shrugged.

"That's when you came in."

"Just one and her name is Kim Possible," Shego and Ron both turned their heads to see Kim standing in the door ready to fight.

Ron quickly turned on his voice changer before saying, "Oh that's just corny."

"For some reason you were angry because you started to hit Ron with all you had."

"That was because that was the day the police called telling me they had to end the search for Ron." Kim said interrupting the story.

"Anyway Ron was taking a beating and I started to get mad at you for hitting him more than usual. At the time I wasn't sure why. I mean I had been having this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I rode on his motorcycle but I thought that was just bumps in the road. But then you hit him and he went flying right toward the spikes in the floor."

Kim did a high kick that sent Silver flying through the air. Shego watched as he went and her face changed to pure shock as she saw he was heading for the spikes surrounding the stand the ruby was just on.

"It was at that moment I knew I loved Ron and I wasn't going to let him die before I told him that."

Shego acted quickly grabbing Ron's hand she spun him around and launched him back at Kim. Ron's boot slammed hard into Kim's gut, sending her out through the door she had come in from.

"SHEGO NOW!" Ron shouted as he pointed to the rocks above the door Kim was standing behind. She go sent a blast of green flame at the rocks causing them to fall and block the doorway.

"Come on Shego lets go before she digs through," Ron said as he ran out a different entrance to the room. Shego just watched not believing what she had just realized. "Hurry up," Ron shouted from down the hall.

"I followed him and we got on his bike and you didn't catch us. When we got back, I told him.

Well I didn't really tell him but he knew. If you get what I'm saying." Shego was blushing again and Kim started to as well, once she figured out what she meant.

"Oh well," Kim stopped clearing her throat, "Speaking of that. When did you know you were pregnant?"

"A day or two after that Monkey Fist thing. But the real problem was telling Ron."

"It was about a month after Ron had talking that betting from Monkey Fist. Darken was going to jail for life for crimes against humanity, grand treason and the illegal sale of stolen goods, I guess he tried to destroy the world one too many times. So Ron was happy and I guess he wanted to celebrate because he started kissing me and it's not like I didn't like it. I just had something else on my mind."

Ron was kissing Shego's neck but she looked like she was somewhere else. "Not tonight Ron," Shego said pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked sounding a little worried. "If you're worried about my ribs don't be, they're a little tender but so am I." Ron said with a sly smile spreading across his face. He began to kiss her again but Shego just pushed him away again.

"It's not that." Shego said hesitating a bit.

"Then what?!" Ron asked getting bit annoyed.

"I'm pregnant," Shego said as she looked into Ron's eyes.

"That was it. I had seen that look in people's faces before. Whenever I tried to get serious with someone I really liked he would dump me on the spot. I was shocked that I had gotten this far with Ron. He was going to say it wasn't his kid say I cheated, leave, and never come back. But that wasn't the kind of man Ron was."

A large smile came to Ron's lips as he kissed Shego deeply, "that's wonderful." Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the window throwing it open. "Hey the woman I love is going to have my baby!!" He shouted into the night.

"Shut up," came someone's response.

"Hey screw you. The woman I love is going to have my kid," Ron yelled back giving the man the finger.

Shego was still in shock of the whole situation as she watched Ron jump around the room in utter happiness. "You're not going to dump me then?"

"Of course not," Ron said as if the answer was obvious. "Oh god we need more money if we're going to raise a kid," Ron said, a look of realization coming to his face. "I'm going to have to get something big that can support us for awhile."

"Okay hold on one second," Shego said no longer worried as she had a big smile on her face. She went to get out of bed but Ron quickly pushed her back down.

"No, no I'm going to do this myself you get kicked in the stomach way too many times fighting Kim I know." Ron touched the bandages on his ribs, "trust me I know." Ron then ran out of the room heading for the room where they planned their robberies.

"Two months later Ron went after that diamond and…well you know what happened." She go said finishing the story as she began to cry.

"Do you want to go visit him?" Kim asked as she put a hand on Shego's shoulder. Shego just nodded her head. Kim went to get up but stopped when she saw none other than Officer Hobble enter the restaurant. She turned around and slumped back into her seat bringing Shego with her.

"What!" Shego asked as she rubbed her butt from where she had banged it on the seat.

"That's the Deputy Chief of Police up there," Kim said turning around to see what he was doing,

"Ok you go out the back door and I'll…" Kim stopped as she turned around and Shego was nowhere to be found. Kim looked out the window and saw Shego already in the car mouthing 'hurry up'. "Wow she's good."

Kim got up heading for the door as quickly as possible but it wasn't quick enough. "Kim!" Officer Hobble said walking over to Kim.

"Hello Officer Hobble funny meeting you here," Kim giggled nervously.

"Just getting some Nacos," he said holding up a bag, "Ron's creation I think."

"Yep," Kim said edging towards the door.

"How is he?"

"He's doing good, still in a coma but the doctors say he may wake up shortly," Kim said as she got more comfortable talking to the officer.

"Let's hope it's to a good life," he said looking down slightly, "Well I won't hold you up any longer. Bye Kim."

Kim ran outside to her car and began to drive to the hospital. "What kept you?" Shego asked.

"Just Officer Hobble he just hoped Ron wakes up to a good life."

"Why wouldn't he just say I hope he wakes up and leave it at that?" Shego asked as she thought about it.

Kim thought about it as well but she didn't have much time as they drove into the hospital. Kim didn't really care either, she got her bonding moment with Shego and that was good enough for her. Shego even let her in with Ron at the same time as her but she still wanted some private time. But that was fine to Kim this day was perfect and hopefully it would stay that way.


	15. Donald 'Stargo' Stoppable

Hello again boys and girls this is chapter fifteen and the longest chapter so far so remember to review and there's only two chapters left. Now the next chapter will be the end the one after that will be the epilogue. I'll submit both of them at the same time so the next time Silver is updated will be the last. But don't cry yet because you still have this chapter to read. Also I am sorry for the spelling mistakes in last chapter I promise there won't be any in this one. So without further ado here's chapter fifteen.  
  
Chapter 15: Donald 'Stargo' Stoppable  
  
Kim walked downstairs as she yawned sleepily it was still early in the morning and she had just gotten up. It was Saturday so she was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess but it was too early to care. Kim smiled as she headed for the kitchen where she knew Shego would be. It had been two months since they had stopped fighting with each other and started talking and they had become somewhat of friends. But it wasn't a really happy site she saw as she walked into the kitchen.

Shego sat with her head on the table as she sobbed loudly there was a small bowl of untouched porridge pushed to one side that looked like it had been left out a little to long. Kim walked into the kitchen and poured the porridge into the compost before sitting next to Shego at the table.

"You okay Shego?" Kim asked as she put a hand on Shego's back.

"I'm ok," Shego said as she lifted her head off the table and tried to smile. "Why shouldn't I be? My baby will be here any day and the father is in the hospital in a coma." Shego broke down into tears again when she finished saying this and leaned into Kim as she cried loudly. That's when Kim saw what Shego had been bent over at the table.

"Been reading Ron's journal again?" Kim said more then asked as she closed the book in question.

"Yeah," Shego said as she pulled away from Kim and wiped some tears away. "It's just your mother said my due date was a week ago and I always had hope that Ron would wake up by then but. He hasn't and I'm starting to think he might never wake up." Shego began to cry again as she leaned back into Kim.

"Don't say that," Kim said as she patted her back, "Ron will wake up," Kim said this to reassure Shego and to reassure herself a bit too. "Besides my mom was only a regular doctor for a year before she went into brain surgery." Kim said as she pulled away from Shego, "So your due date might be weeks away and she's just out of practice. So come on cheer up and I'll make some pancakes."

"I use to make pancakes for Ron before a big heist," Shego said as she broke back down into tears.

"Okay how about corn pops? Do corn pops have any sentimental value?" Kim asked as she grabbed a box of cereal.

Shego laughed softly through her tears, "I'm sorry, I mean, look at me I'm crying like this when I should be." Shego stopped as she felt her stomach, "oh."

"Oh, what?" Kim asked but she didn't need to hear her answer as she noticed the small pool of water under Shego. "Uh oh."

"Yeah," Shego said as she began to breathe like she had seen on TV and movies as she felt her

first contraction.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Kim said franticly as she ran to get her car keys.

"What! I can't go to the hospital like this they'd lock me up and take away my baby." Shego said as the contractions began to get closer together. This baby was coming now.

"Mom!" Kim shouted hoping her mother could help.

"Your mother had an emergency at the hospital, your dad's gone to work too and your bothers went to a friend's house."

"What? It's Saturday, how long did I sleep in?" Kim yelled as she looked at the clock.

"I don't think that's the big issue here," Shego said through clenched teeth as she continued to breathe heavily.

Kim felt like her head was about to explode as she panicked over what she should do. "Wait I'll call my mom and get her to come back," Kim said as she began to calm down. Kim quickly called her mom's cell phone and waited nervously as it rang.

"Hello Kim." Her mom answered. "Why are you calling me at work?" She asked as Kim normally didn't call her at work unless it was an emergency.

"Mom, Shego's going to have the baby!" Kim shouted franticly.

"That's great Kim my caller ID must not be working because it says the house not your cell phone. You are on your way to the hospital right?" Mrs. Possible said in that tone that meant the answer had better be yes.

"No," Kim said simply. "But, before you yell. Do you really think that if Shego went to the hospital they wouldn't call the police and lock her up?"

"You have a point. Ok, tell me, how far along is she?" Her mother asked.

Shego screamed loudly in the background. "About that far." Kim said as the ringing in her ears began to go down from the sound of Shego's shrill scream.

"What I need you to do is get Shego's legs propped up and make sure she's comfortable."

"Ok." Kim said as she dropped the phone to run over to Shego. She moved the chair she was sitting in for Shego's legs so that she was in a semi laying position before running and getting pillows off the couch to put behind Shego's back.

Before Kim could get back to the phone Shego stopped her by grabbing her throat and bringing her down to eye level. "If Ron ever wakes up I'm going to kill him myself!" Shego said through clenched teeth before letting go of Kim's throat and continuing to scream loudly and breathe heavily.

Kim rubbed her throat as she picked the phone up, "Ok, now what?" She asked.

"Ok, Kim I need you to see if the baby is crowning," Mrs. Possible said.

Kim walked over to Shego who was still in the night grown so all Kim had to do was lift it up slightly as she did she had to hold back some vomit that came to her mouth. She swallowed loudly before talking to her mother. "God I hope that's what its doing."

"Ok, Kim what I need you to do is ease the baby out and cut the cord." Mrs. Possible said this slowly to make sure Kim heard her.

"What!" Kim shouted.

"Kim you need to do this," her mother said in a demanding tone.

"Ok," Kim said as she dropped the phone and moved over to Shego, "Here we go." One hour and several death threats later and the baby was out and the cord was cut. Kim quickly grabbed a dish towel that she used to clean the small infant before handing the baby over to a smiling Shego.

"He's beautiful," Shego said as she smiled down at her new baby boy, a few tears of happiness escaping her eyes.

"It's a beautiful baby boy Mom." Kim said

"That's wonderful Kim. Tell Shego I said congratulations and I'll try to get down there as fast as possible. Don't worry I'll call your father and get your brothers. You just tell Shego to relax and keep her company. I'll be there shortly to make sure he is healthy." With that Kim's mom hung up and Kim did the same.

"Donald Stoppable," Shego said out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Shego.

"That's his name, little Donny Stoppable." Shego said as she smiled down at Donald, her smile getting bigger as he wrapped his hand around her finger.

Kim thought about that name for a minute, "Donald, wasn't that-"

"Ron's father's name," Shego interrupted, "I think it's what he would have wanted."

"I think you're right," Kim said as she and Shego smiled down at him. It then clicked in Kim's mind, "Wait, don't you and all your bothers have 'go' names?" Kim asked.

"You're right, maybe I'll make it his middle name or something." Shego said as she began to think of a good name ending in go.

"It's not really the name I'm worried about but the powers that come with it," Kim said, "I mean won't he have powers like yours."

"I don't care about his powers right now all I care about is how cute he looks with his fathers eyes and my ears and nose and this cute star shaped birth mark above his belly button." Shego said as she poked the small breath mark which caused little Donny to explode into something made completely out of light that burned at Kim and Shego's eyes.

Kim quickly tapped the breath mark again turning the small child back to normal. "Stargo is a good middle name," She said still in shock.

"Yep sounds perfect," Shego said equally in shock. There both stared down at the small baby that just exploded until they were snapped out of it by the phone ringing.

Kim answered it and a smile came to her face, "Hi Mom you'll never guess what just happened," before she could explain a look of shock came to her face, "Really? Ok we'll be right there!" Kim quickly ran over to Shego and began to help her up, "We have got to go," she said.

"What are you talking about I just had a baby I'm not going anywhere," Shego said as she began to try to sit down again but Kim kept to tight a grip on her.

"I think you'll want to go," Kim said as she moved towards the door.

"Why would I want to go anywhere that much?" Shego asked.

"Ron woke up."


	16. The Great Escape

Hello boys and girls it's me again here with the last chapter of Silver but don't boo me yet because you still have the epilogue to read. So when you're finished here that's just a hop, skip and a click away. Also I hope you guys like my new summary, if this is going to be my last update I might as well try to bring in more new readers. Ok, since I still got another one of these "Authors Notes" left I won't leave you guessing any longer. Here's chapter sixteen.

****

Chapter 16: The Great Escape  
  
The wind rushed over their heads as they drove in Kim's convertible. Neither spoke but they knew that the other was thinking the same thing. 'Ron is awake. Now what?'

As the hospital came into view the tension in the small car thickened. Within a minute Kim had parked the car and she and Shego nearly ran to the front desk and maybe the only reason they didn't was because Shego still had Donald in her arms. Kim noticed that her whole family sat in the waiting room but she didn't have time to talk as they made it to the desk they said one word.

"Ron."

The lady at the desk recognized them and smiled at Donny. "What a cute baby how old is he?" The lady asked, ignoring what they said.

"Just tell me were Ron is." Shego said in a tone that Kim hadn't heard since Shego had stopped fighting with her.

The desk clerk froze up slightly as said in a shaky tone. "In h-his regular r-room he's been as-asking for a Kim and a Shego since he woke up."

"Thank you." Shego said as she and Kim walked to the elevator and went up to the floor that they had become accustomed to over the past nine months. They entered Ron's room and the doctor inside left as he saw them. Knowing that they would like some alone time.

"Ron?" Kim said as she and Shego sat down next to Ron's bed. Ron had been staring up at the ceiling, until he heard his name.

"Hey guys." His voice was raspy from disuse; it had been almost nine months since he last spoke.

He struggled to lift himself up into a sitting position with his arms; smiling at the two…_three_ of them. Despite the scars on his face the smile still shined through. He looked down at Donny. "Is that?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Your son, Donald Stoppable." Shego said as she handed Donny to Ron. Ron smiled down at the child in his arms as it smiled back as if knowing it was safe in his father's arms.

"Donald," Ron said, a few tears running down his cheeks, "Like my father." Looking up at Shego and Kim. "Thank you." Ron went back to smiling down at his new son. "He's beautiful like his mother." Ron said causing Shego to smile brightly. "And he's got this cute little birth mark." He went to touch it.

"NO STOP!!!" Kim and Shego both yelled grabbing Ron's arm.

"What! What'd I do?" Ron asked as he panicked slightly.

"It's a long story." Shego said as she let go of Ron's arm.

"I have plenty of time."

Kim smiled as she watched Shego explain Donny's birth to Ron and she couldn't help but notice he was acting the same way he used to before the fire. Cracking a bad joke every once in awhile and being blissfully unaware of certain things. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't help thinking that maybe he never stopped being the old Ron.

However she couldn't help glancing down at Ron's legs and when Shego was done her story and Ron had handed Donny back to Shego she asked. "Ron how do your legs feel?"

The question had been on the tip of Shego's tongue during her story and with it out like that she couldn't help leaning in closer in anticipation.

"They don't." Ron said simply as he put his hands on his legs. The happy mood that had filled the room shattered, as both Kim and Shego bowed there heads. "Hey, don't get all down because of me." He said, tipping their chins. "What's being in a wheelchair compared to this?" He looked to Kim, "good friends," before smiling at Shego and Donny. "A family."

"Kim." Called a familiar, yet most unwelcome, voice from the door. Kim looked at the door and saw Office Hobble standing, beckoning her over with his finger. Kim glanced over at Shego and Ron who where talking about the last couple of months. She looked back at the door to find Office Hobble had moved out of sight.

"I have to use the washroom." Kim stood up and headed for the door.

"No need to announce it Kim, go ahead." Ron said as he continued to talk to Shego.

Kim quickly went out the door and found that Officer Hobble was not alone; behind him were two well built men in police uniforms. "Officer Hobble what are you doing here?" Kim asked nervously.

"Kim. You and I both know that Ron is, was Silver." He said looking as serious as Kim had ever seen the old officer.

"What are you talking about?" Kim said as she wiped the, now beading, nervous sweat off her forehead.

"Don't play dumb with me Kim." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Ron disappeared, and a few weeks later this Silver character showed up on the scene. You don't think that we didn't notice how you, the great Kim Possible, couldn't…maybe _wouldn't_ stop him?" Kim hung her head slightly. "You let him run rampant, for what? Five weeks, wasn't it? After that he plays you for a fool and disappears for three months. No sign of him anywhere."

"Then, the day came when you went on a mission to stop Silver from stealing a very rare and valuable diamond; and ended up bringing young Ron Stoppable into the hospital, dressed in the selfsame costume that our friend Silver wore. I know you don't think very highly of us Ms. Possible. But, come on, even we aren't that dense. I knew who he was that day I came to visit him. Hell…I thought about taking him into custody that day. But, I didn't. I figured on playing the waiting game, get two birds with one stone. Now we, and by that I mean you, can take Ron _and_ Shego into custody." He handed Kim two sets of handcuffs.

Kim looked down at them with sadness evident on her face. "What about their kid, Donny?"

"Well, after all his papers are made up. He'll be put into foster care."

"Oh." Kim said simply as she again looked down at the cuffs. "Ok I'll do it." Kim walked back in to the room and sat down next to Shego and Ron. "I'm going to tell you guys something and then you're going to act shocked." Kim said just above a whisper.

"What was that Kim?" Shego asked.

"There are three police officers outside ready to take you to jail." Kim said in a loud enough tone so Office Hobble could hear her.

"What!" Shego said standing up and glaring down at Kim. "You're lucky that I have a baby, or I would kick your ass."

"I'll do it." Ron said just as mad as Shego. He tired to get up but fell out of the bed as he forgot he no longer had the use of his legs. "Well, I'll punch it." He said from the ground.

"Oh, Ron. Here, let me help you." Kim said as she grabbed a wheelchair that was in the room and helped Ron into it. "Now listen," Kim spoke to Shego in a whisper. "You're going to give Donny to Ron then when you get out of the room you're going to push me down and take my car keys then you're going to run and drive as far away as you can." Kim said as she took out her car keys.

"Kim what are you taking about? We can't run. In case you didn't notice Shego just had a kid and I just came out of a coma." Ron said as he took Donny from Shego.

"It's either that or jail and you'll never see Donald again." Kim said as she looked at Ron and Shego.

"Ok," Shego said as she took Kim's keys and pushed her down before running out of the room and pushing through the police officers outside and began to run down the hall.

"Get them!" Officer Hobble shouted as he helped the other officers up and began to run after them.

The elevator at the end of the hall opened up and inside was Monique she quickly pushed the down button as she saw the police behind Ron and Shego. Both of them were able to squeeze in before the doors began to close.

"Hold that elevator," Officer Hobble shouted as the doors closed.

"Sorree, no specka da Englesh," Monique said brokenly as the doors shut completely.

"Damn." Officer Hobble cursed as he pushed the down button the other elevator door opened and the police officers got in.

Just as the doors closed Kim came running down the hall and missed the elevator. "Darn." Kim said as she began to run down the stairs.

"You helped us." Ron said in the elevator. Shego was out of breath, leaning on the wheelchair as Ron spoke.

"I figure, you saved my butt I'll save yours." Monique said smiling down at Ron.

"Well you're going to need more help than that." Wade said popping up on the security camera.

"I stalled the other elevator but the police got out, they're running down the stairs and Kim's right behind them." He said as the camera on the stairs popped up showing the officers running down the stairs Kim a flight of stairs behind them. "You'd better hurry." He said as the elevator doors opened and Shego and he took off again.

"Thanks guys." Ron yelled as they ran into the lobby the police just making it down the stairs running after them. "Hey Jim, Tim. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible." Ron said as they ran through the lobby.

Jim and Tim looked down the hall and saw the three police officers. They both ducked behind the wall and stuck a foot out which caused the officers to trip and fall into a pile. Both the twins whistled innocently as they walked back over to their parents.

Kim jumped over the officers and ran through the lobby after Ron and Shego. She made it to where she had parked her car and found a note that was written on the back of a ticket in the shade of lipstick she had on her dashboard, it said.

Kim,  
Going to drive to Mexico.  
Know a guy there who can help us.  
Thanks for everything.  
-Shego & Ron

Kim quickly hid the note as the police came out. "Where did they go?" Officer Hobble asked looking around.

"They must have taken my keys," Kim said.

"What do you drive?"

"Umm…I drive a black jeep." Kim lied.

Officer Hobble turned on his radio. "Two suspects mobile. One male, one female riding in a black jeep." With that Officer Hobble left and ran to his police car the other two officers following.

As Kim looked off into the distance all she said was, "Good luck guys."

Not Quite…The End


	17. Epilogue

Hello boys and girls it's me for the very last time. I hope you liked the last chapter because that was it, here's the epilogue. Now before I get on to the rest of the story I have some stuff to say. Ok, I need a new editor because, sadly, Ace Lannigan cannot edit my next story. Speaking of my next story it's going to be a one shot Teen Titans story called "1602". Now before I go I would like to thank Ace Lannigan, for editing the last dozen chapters. And, to all of the people who reviewed…Thank you.

So until next time, goodbye boys and girls.

Epilogue  
  
A twenty-three year old Kim Possible walked to the mailbox outside her house, getting the new mail. She looked through it as she went back inside. A lot of things had changed in five years and one of those things was running right at her.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy." Shouted Kim's three year old daughter Gracie Possible. "Uncy Jim and Uncy Tim tried to experiment on me again."  
  
Kim picked up her daughter and after yelling at her bothers she took her to the kitchen were she began to make lunch and open her mail.  
  
Kim still lived with her parents, having had to give up on college because of Gracie. Gracie looked just like a small version of her mother although she had her father's eyes, something that Kim hated. Gracie's father was Josh Mankey. But, because he ran out on her before Gracie was born and she hadn't heard from him since; she didn't see any reason why she should give her child his last name. Besides, Ron was right, it did sound too much like monkey.  
  
Most of the mail was for her parents but there was one letter addressed to her. There was no return address, just a name, and the name on it was Ken and Ann Elbappots. After spending a few minutes trying to pronounce the last name she opened the envelope. Inside there was a note that read.  
  
_To: Kim_

Hey Kim in case you didn't guess it's me Ron. Sorry about the fake name but me and Shego are still wanted in America. Sorry it took us so long to write but we've been busy with Donald and our new lives. Speaking of guess what? We went legit. That's right no more crime for us. In fact we're private eyes now and living a pretty good life. I can't tell you where for legal reasons, sorry. Don't worry about Donald he's now a happy little five year old. He just figured out how to use his light powers and trust me, it is hard to catch a five year old when he's moving at light speed…especially when you're in a wheelchair. Anyway, I think you should go to Bueno Nacho there's something there for you.  
  
From: Ron & Shego Stoppable  
  
"Jim, Tim." Kim called her bothers after finishing the note.  
  
"Yeah Kim?" Jim asked as he and Tim came into the kitchen. They looked about the same only much older.  
  
"Mommy's going to go out for a bit. Uncle Tim and Jim are going to stay with you, ok?" Kim said to Gracie.  
  
"Ok Mommy." Gracie said in her cute little girl voice.  
  
"If she has gills when I come back, I'll have your heads." Kim said to her brothers before heading out the door.  
  
Kim walked to Bueno Nacho or at least what was Bueno Nacho. Two years ago Bueno Nacho changed its name to The Burger Kingdom, and after a lawsuit from Burger King they changed it again, to Hungry Joe's Burgers. Even though the legal owner of the restaurant's name was Juan.  
  
Kim made it to the restaurant and waked to the main desk where a greasy haired teenager greeted her, "Hello. Welcome to Hungry Joe's, how can I help you."  
  
"Um is there something here for me?" Kim asked, "My name is Kim Possible."  
  
"Oh, yes there is." The kid said getting out an envelope. "You see when we became a burger joint the only things we kept from the old menu were nachos and the Naco. A couple of years ago the inventor of the Naco turned out to be that Silver guy, I think you knew him, Ron Stoppable. Anyway, he said if anything happened to him the rights to the Naco were to go to you." He handed the envelope to Kim. "So here you go."  
  
Kim opened it and what was on the inside shocked her. "This is all for me?"  
  
"Yep." Said the teenager.  
  
Inside was a cheek for two billon, forty thousand, eight hundred forty-three dollars and fifty cents.  
  
"You want fries with that?"

The End


End file.
